


Une nouvelle vie de cyborg

by Cytrouille_Juice



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: Le Dr Gang a une nouvelle fois essayer de détruire Gadget dans une explosion. Si l'inspecteur s'en sort indemne ce n'est pas le cas d'une passante qui a juste eut le temps de pousser Sophie afin de la sauver de l'explosion. L'Inspecteur refuse de la voir mourir alors qu'elle a sauver sa nièce qui est la prunelle de ses yeux. Et même si ça doit lui réveiller des souvenirs qu'il préfère oublier, Gadget demandera qu'afin de la sauver, cette jeune passante soit elle aussi transformer en cyborg.
Relationships: Inspector Gadget/Original Female Character(s)





	1. L'explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Alors cette histoire vaudra ce qu'elle vaudra hein^^ Je l'ai d'abord écrite pour le fun car j'ai une grosse période Inspecteur Gadget en ce moment et cette histoire me trottait dans la tête.
> 
> Je tiens à dire que pour cette histoire je prend surtout en compte la saison 1 de la série original. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec la saison 2... entre les voix qui changent, Capeman et les voyages dans le temps (non mais... WHAT? Avec des cyborgs à la préhistoire?)
> 
> Bref désolée d'avance pour les fautes qui ne seront que trop nombreuse je le crains.

L’histoire commence bien entendu à Métroville.

Mais ne commencera pas par un appel du chef Gontier au célèbre Inspecteur Gadget.

Mais plantons plutôt le décor.

C’était d’abord une belle après-midi à Métroville. Il y avait du soleil, une rue tranquille non loin du centre ville et… un agent MAD. Ce dernier était charger de faire exploser une boutique de jardinage où il s’était infiltrer. Il devait le faire dès que l’Inspecteur Gadget entrerait dans l’échoppe, sachant qu’il y venait régulièrement en ces jours de printemps. L’inspecteur avait toujours aimer entretenir le jardin autour de sa petite maison.

Et justement, il gara la gadgetmobile non loin de la boutique avant de se tourner vers sa nièce et son chien.

\- « Reste ici avec Finot, j’en ai vraiment pour quelques minutes. »

Place passager, Sophie fit un signe d’accord et se recala confortablement dans le siège en regardant par la vitre le trottoir d’en face où les gens se pressaient.

Finot quand à lui reposa la tête sur le haut du fauteuil de sa maîtresse en bâillant puis jeta paresseusement un œil sur la place vide du conducteur. Il remarqua un papier poser sur le tableau de bord et tapa d’une patte sur l’épaule de Sophie pour le lui indiquer.

\- « Qu’est ce qu’il y a Finot ? » Elle aussi vit le papier. « C’est la liste des choses qu’a besoin Oncle Gadget pour le jardin. Il a dut l’oublier, je vais lui rapporter. »

La petite fille blonde prit rapidement le morceau de papier et ouvrit sa portière devant l’air quelque peu désabusé de son chien. C’est pas comme si son maître n’était pas étourdit.

Sophie avança directement vers la boutique, qui était à une dizaine de mètres de la voiture, où elle venait de voir son oncle entrer.

En face d’elle, quasiment à hauteur de l’échoppe de jardinage marchait une jeune fille, quelconque, une passante, une blonde au cheveux longs, dans la vingtaine, quelqu’un qu’on pourrait totalement croiser dans la rue et oublier.

Et sans un jeu du destin c’est sans doute ce qui ce serait passer.  
La passante venait simplement voir son petit ami qui était un des employé de la boutique. Mais à peine elle mit une main sur la porte qu’elle y vit une vague de flamme accompagner d’un bruit fracassant !

La bombe de MAD venait d’exploser !

Les vitres de la boutiques volèrent en éclats dans un souffle de flammes et la jeune passante eut juste le temps de se retourner, poussant d’un geste Sophie qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

Tout venait de se passer en quelques secondes !

Le boum de l’explosion avait fait s’arrêter les passants qui observaient la scène, certain appelaient les secours, Finot sauta par la vitre ouverte de la voiture pour courir vers sa maîtresse qui releva la tête, un peu secouée.

\- « Je vais bien Finot » Elle jeta un regard paniqué vers la boutique. « Ou est Oncle Gadget ? »

Elle fut rapidement rassurée, au fur et à mesure que la fumée se dissipait, la petite fille pu voir son oncle, assit au milieu des débris en flammes, quelques égratignures sur le visage, le manteau en lambeau, qui râlait.

\- « JE NE REVIENDRAIS PLUS CHEZ VOUS NON D’UN GADGET ! QUAND VOUS FAITE FLAMBER LES PRIX JE TROUVES QUE VOUS Y ALLEZ UN PEU FORT ! »

Peut-être plus nerveusement qu’autre chose, Sophie rit et s’en alla sauter dans les bras de son oncle, trop heureuse qu’il soit vivant.

De son coté Finot flairait une odeur qui ne lui plaisait pas. Clairement de la chair brûler. Qui ne pouvait pas venir de Sophie qui n’avait que quelques bleus et ce n’était pas non plus l’odeur si particulière de la peau semi synthétique de son maître.

Le chien suivit rapidement la piste jusqu’à la lourde porte encore en feu puis aboya pour donner l’alerte.

\- « Allons bon Finot qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ? » Râla l’inspecteur en se relevant tout en époussetant ce qui restait de ses habits.  
\- « Il y a quelqu’un sous cette porte Oncle Gadget ! » Paniqua Sophie qui elle avait comprit.

Ils y coururent rapidement et à l’aide de ses gadgeto bras l’inspecteur n’eut aucun mal à déplacer la porte et… Ah oui il y avait bien la jeune passante blonde en dessous. Sauf qu’elle ressemblait à présent à une sorte de crêpe désarticulée, la peau brûler par endroits et perdait pas mal de sang.

Gadget prit rapidement dans ses bras sa nièce qui se cachait le visage contre lui en pleurant, choquée de cette vision.

\- « C’est la femme qui m’a pousser Oncle Gadget !… Sans elle… J’entrais dans la boutique. »

C’est étrange comme l’Inspecteur Gadget pouvait paraître naïf, voir quelque peu idiot, pas toujours d’un raisonnement extrêmement intelligent ou efficace.  
Mais quand il s’agissait de la sécurité de Sophie…  
Un coté sérieux et lucide prenait le dessus sur sa personnalité.

Et c’est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard à l’hôpital central de Métroville, dans une salle d’attente il s’énervait devant le chef Gontier.

Le chef qui avait rarement vu son meilleur inspecteur réellement taper du poing sur la table et prendre la mouche. Quand ça arrivait il le laissait exploser sa colère avant de lui parler. Pour l’instant il avait juste réussi à l’entraîner dans une salle d’attente vide un peu à l’écart.

\- « Il s’agit d’une citoyenne exemplaire, elle... » s’énerva Gadget.  
\- « Exemplaire… sans histoire jusque ici qui... » Tenta de rationaliser Gontier.  
\- « QUI A SAUVER MA NIECE ! » Râla l’Inspecteur, faisant reculer d’un pas son chef. - « Alors il faut qu’elle ai les meilleurs soins ! Que la police fasse quelque chose ! J’ai toujours fait toute les missions qu’on m’a donner sans discuter pour empêcher les plans de MAD et vous n’êtes même pas fichu de voir qu’une bombe à faillit exploser à quelques mètre de Sophie ! Alors que je fais toute ses missions pour la protéger pour qu’elle grandisse dans un monde meilleur ! »

Les oreilles coller à la porte la petite fille blonde et son chien écoutaient attentivement.

Bien que c’était eux qui remplissait les missions la plupart du temps, l’inspecteur Gadget était sincère dans ses propos et ça touchait malgré tout beaucoup Sophie.

Le chef Gontier essayait de garder son calme et tritura sa pipe en maudissant le fait de ne pouvoir fumer dans l’hôpital afin de lui même se calmer les nerfs.

\- « Je sais. Nous avons eut un soucis dans notre réseau d’informateurs. Hélas un couac arrive à tout l’monde. C’est humain ça. »

Dit-il en relevant les yeux vers son inspecteur qui était dans un état assez lucide pour comprendre la pique de la dernière phrase de son supérieur mais ne la releva pas.

\- « Et puis même si les médecins font ce qu’ils peuvent mademoiselle Bérante est dans un sale état. Je sais que ça vous tiens à coeur qu’elle soit sauve par rapport à votre nièce mais je pense qu’il faut se faire une raison qu’elle ne passera pas la nuit. Et si elle l’a passe… dans quel état ? »

Gadget soupira d’agacement et croisa les bras, son regard tombant sur une de ses mains, qu’il crispa et décrispa en faisant sortir quelques uns de ses gadgets comme si ça évacuer une partie de son stresse.  
Il eut soudain l’impression d’avoir une idée lumineuse… enfin aussi lumineuse que la main qui sortit un court instant de son chapeau en tenant une ampoule allumée.

\- « Et si… Si vous en faisiez une personne bionique ? Comme moi ? »

Le chef Gontier faillit avaler sa pipe sous la surprise !  
Derrière la porte Sophie et Finot eurent un sursaut en mode : « QUOI ? »

\- « Oui ! Appelez le Professeur Rotoscope ! »

Gontier essaya de calmer sa surprise et de raisonner son inspecteur.

\- « Gadget soyez sérieux ! Vous faisiez partie des volontaires et… c’était un projet préparer… Il ne nous manquait plus que quelqu’un qui... »

Qui aurait un accident quasi mortel… mais il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- « Et qui vous dit qu’elle serait d’accord ? »  
\- « Et pour mourir chef ? Vous croyez qu’elle est d’accord ? »

Le chef Gontier mordit nerveusement le bout de sa pipe et leva les bras en soupirant dans un signe de reddition aux propos de l’inspecteur.

\- « Très bien Gadget ! Très bien ! Mais vous en assumerez les conséquence sur les répercutions que ceci aura. »  
\- « Je suis sans doute le mieux placé pour en comprendre les répercutions chef. »  
\- « Mouais... »

Gontier avait comme un doute. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, il savait juste que Gadget était son meilleur homme qui avait fait échouer tout les plans de MAD et sauver le monde plusieurs fois.  
Mais il savait aussi que l’Inspecteur pouvait être incroyablement distrait à parfois s’emmêler les gadgets et que sa bonne humeur et son air naïf était une sorte de fuite psychologique pour penser le moins possible au fait qu’il n’était plus tout à fait humain.  
Beaucoup auraient craquer psychologiquement depuis longtemps au fait d’être devenu un cyborg, c’était clairement ses responsabilités et son amour pour sa nièce Sophie qui avait fait aller Gadget au dessus de tout ceci.

Le chef Gontier ouvrit la porte et s’en alla pour prévenir les médecins. Les chirurgiens n’allaient pas chômer pendant les prochaines heures.

L’inspecteur Gadget sortit de la salle, quelque peu surprit de voir sa nièce et son chien si prêt de la porte avec un air si innocent alors qu’il les avait juste envoyer aux distributeurs le temps de parler avec son supérieur… ou alors sa discussion avec le chef avait durer plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait crut.

\- « Vous allez bien tout les deux ? » Demanda t-il.  
\- « Oui… Dit Lexa elle va s’en sortir ? » Essaya de demander innocemment Sophie.  
\- « Mais oui ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai tout arranger. » Répondit-il en prenant sa nièce près de lui.

Et bientôt arrivait dans l’hôpital le professeur Rotoscope avec une équipe de chirurgiens ainsi que beaucoup de matériel…  
Le destin de Lexa Bérante était à présent entre leurs mains.

Pendant la nuit l’opération continuait…

Gadget était rentrer chez lui avec Sophie et Finot. Tous avaient besoin de repos et d’un bon dîner au calme de leur chez eux.

La petite fille blonde avait beau être d’un Q.I. bien supérieur à la moyenne son jeune age faisait que la journée lui avait procurer trop d’émotions et elle avait besoin de sommeil. Elle s’endormit assez rapidement dans son lit avec son fidèle chien contre elle, comme un doudou.

Son oncle en revanche cherchait le sommeil qui semblait le fuir.  
Il se demandait si il avait prit la bonne décision. Sa bonne conscience refusait de laisser quelqu’un mourir quand il y avait possibilité de le sauver. Ça lui paraissait impensable de laisser mourir cette jeune fille alors qu’elle avait sauver la vie de sa nièce. Sophie était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui, la prunelle de ses yeux.  
Oui mais…

Après tout Gadget ne connaissait absolument rien de cette fille.  
C’est arriver à l’hôpital qu’il avait appris qu’elle s’appelait Lexa Bérante, il n’y avait aucun numéro à appeler en cas d’urgence dans son portefeuille, ses parents n’avaient pas répondu au téléphone. D’après les cartes dans son sac elle était artiste peintre.

Et Gontier avait une nouvelle fois fait la morale à l’inspecteur.  
Si les services de polices faisait d’elle un cyborg elle serait donc intégrer comme agent spécial et il lui faudrait une formation accéléré, rien n’indiquait qu’elle avait la moindre envie de faire partit des forces de l’ordre. Et personne ne pouvait dire sa réaction quand elle se rendrait compte qu’on avait quasi entièrement transformer son corps.

Gadget soupira en se retournant une fois de plus dans son lit.  
Il détestait se rappeler de l’époque où tout le monde l’appelait encore Augustin Tamare qui était son vrai nom. Gadget était le nom du projet qui l’avait changer ainsi et du même coup il était devenu l’Inspecteur Gadget. Il avait fini par apprécier ce nom car c’est ainsi que Sophie le surnommait d’un affectueux « Oncle Gadget ». Elle l’avait psychologiquement bien plus aider que n’importe qui.  
Pourtant il faisait encore parfois des cauchemars des quels il préférait ne même pas parler. Des cauchemars de ses opérations, de comment il avait été semi transformer en machine.

Une énième fois l’inspecteur se retourna dans son lit.  
Et bien soit, il ferait son possible pour que Lexa Bérante vive bien sa situation, il l’aiderai du mieux qu’il le pourrait !

En attendant il avait désespérément besoin de dormir.

\- « Grmmbll go go gadgeto sommeil. » Dit-il d’un ton lasse sachant très bien qu’il n’avait pas de gadget somnifère quelconque.

C’était sans compter sur les divers bugs de ses gadgets, une main avec un maillet sortit de son chapeau qu’il gardait même pour dormir et l’assomma d’un coup sec avant de rentrer à sa place.

… Bon… C’était un moyen comme un autre de dormir après tout.

Le lendemain au début de l’après-midi la famille Gadget s’en allèrent jusqu’à l’hôpital central de Métroville.  
Ils avaient eut un appel comme quoi l’opération c’était bien passer, Lexa Bérante était de retour dans sa chambre et tout le monde attendait son réveil.

\- « Oncle Gadget c’était à droite qu’il fallait tourner. » Indiqua Sophie.  
\- « Ah oui… les panneaux dans cette ville sont de plus en plus mal indiqués décidément. » Répondit son oncle en faisant mine de râler.

La petite fille haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules en croisant le regard de son chien qui était à l’arrière.  
L’Oncle Gadget était étrange depuis le petit déjeuner.

Il les avait d’abord presser de se préparer pour vite partir à l’hôpital puis avait fait cramer les tartines, les œufs et le bacon en les laissant trop longtemps cuire comme si il essayait de gagner du temps pour ne pas y aller.

Puis il avait dit vouloir rester près du téléphone avant de finalement vouloir s’occuper de tout et n’importe quoi dans la maison, d’arroser les plantes à vouloir soudainement repeindre le garage.

Il avait été tout aussi distrait à midi en voulant faire des sandwichs afin d’être vite prêt à partir en cas d’appel. Et avait finalement fait des croc-monsieur avec à peu près la moitié des aliments que contenait le frigidaire.

Enfin quand le téléphone avait sonner il s’y était précipité avec ses gadgeto patin à roulettes… puis attendu devant le combiné en le laissant sonner jusqu’à ce que le répondeur s’active et que l’hôpital ne rappel et qu’il ne décroche enfin.

Et dans la voiture voilà qu’il faisait des détours en râlant sur les panneaux alors qu’il avait déjà griller plusieurs feux rouges et appuyait sur le champignon.

En bref il était stresser.

A la fois il avait hâte d’arriver au chevet de cette jeune fille. Et il était horriblement inquiet de la réaction qu’elle aurait à son réveil.

\- « Détend toi Oncle Gadget. » Dit Sophie.  
\- « Je suis détendu ! » Répondit-il vivement en crispant ses mains sur le volant tout en se garant sur le parking de l’hôpital, renversant un pot de fleurs décoratives au passage.

Enfin ils montèrent à l’étage du service où se trouvait la nouvelle cyborg.

\- « Lexa est déjà réveiller tu penses Oncle Gadget ? » Demanda la jeune blondinette.  
\- « Je n’en sais rien Sophie, quand on nous a appeler elle dormait encore. » Dit-il en serrant un peu plus dans ses mains le bouquet de fleurs tout juste acheter à la boutique de l’hôpital.

Ils sortirent de l’ascenseur pour tomber nez à nez avec le chef Gontier qui semblait en pleine conversation avec le Professeur Rotoscope.

\- « Ah enfin vous voilà. » Dit Gontier.  
\- « Bonjour Chef. » Répondit un peu nerveusement l’inspecteur.  
\- « Lexa est réveiller ? Elle va bien ? » Questionna Sophie.

Le Professeur Rotoscope lui sourit avant de répondre.

\- « Non elle n’est pas encore réveiller et sur le plan physique elle va parfaitement bien. »

Ils se mirent tous en marche dans le couloir jusqu’à la chambre, le vieux professeur continuant d’expliquer.

\- « Nous avons fait notre possible pour qu’elle es le moins de séquelles possible. Peau semi synthétique faite à partir de la sienne. Nous lui avons inclus quelques gadgets que nous avions en réserves pour peut-être de futurs mises à jours qui vous étier destiner Gadget. »

L’inspecteur hocha simplement la tête et le vieille homme continua son compte-rendu.

\- « Nous avons pu guérir ses jambes, elles sont donc renforcées mais elle n’a pas de gadgeto jambes et bien moins de gadgets en général. Il faut dire aussi qu’elle nous est arriver bien moins abîmé que… enfin... »

« Que vous » allait-il dire au cyborg mais se tut en sentant le regard de Sophie sur lui. Il y avait de mauvais souvenirs et il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- « Elle a en revanche des gadgeto bras, vu l’état des siens il valait mieux tout refaire. Par je ne sais quel miracle sa nuque était intact nous l’avons donc laisser. Pour le reste et bien elle a plusieurs petites choses, gadgeto briquet, tournevis, maillet, ciseaux, parapluie... »  
\- « Et qu’est-ce qu’elle n’a pas par rapport à Oncle Gadget ? » Demanda encore Sophie.  
\- « Plusieurs choses hormis que seul ses bras sont extensibles. Elle n’a pas de gadgetophone, pas de gadgetocoptère non plus mais... »

L’inventeur ne termina pas sa phrase, une infirmière avec un chariot de médicaments l’interrompit.

\- « Excusez moi mais mademoiselle Bérante est réveiller. »  
\- « Très bien merci. »

La petite troupe pressa quelque peu le pas jusqu’à la chambre.

Lexa était réveiller mais encore légèrement dans le gaz.  
Elle était blottie dans son lit d’hôpital, un bandage sur la tête, ses cheveux blonds avaient été nouer en tresses, elle était vêtue d’une blouse d’hôpital sous ses draps. Un médecin à coté d’elle lui demandait comment elle se sentait.

\- « Barbouillée et la tête très lourde. » Répondit-elle.  
\- « C’est normal » Lui dit le médecin. « De quoi vous souvenez vous en dernier ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit.

\- « Hum… J’allais en ville je crois… Oui j’allais voir mon petit ami car je… Oh non et l’explosion ! »

Elle était soudain gagner par la panique.

\- « Brian ? Il va bien ? »

Le docteur baissa la tête d’un air triste.

\- « Je suis désolé… Mais le souffle de l’explosion était très violant et… nous n’avons pas retrouver de corps. Si il se tenait à coté de la bombe nous... »

La jeune blonde fondit en larmes en se repliant sur elle même. Le médecin mit une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- « Je suis désolé mademoiselle. Je vous présente toute mes condoléances. »

Lexa lâcha de longs sanglots. Dans l’encadrement de la porte Gadget, Sophie, Finot, Gontier et Rotoscope se sentaient mal de la voir ainsi.

D’un ton très compatissant le docteur adressa à nouveau la parole à sa patiente.

\- « Mais avant l’explosion. Vous avez pousser une petite fille pour la sauver. Vous vous en souvenez ? »

La jeune fille renifla, acceptant le mouchoir que lui tendait le docteur et sembla réfléchir à nouveau avant que les souvenirs ne lui reviennent.

\- « Oui ! Une gamine ! Je… Je sais pas quand j’ai vu les flammes arrivait j’ai… Je sais pas un réflexe et… Dite moi qu’elle va bien ? Elle n’a rien ? »

L’inspecteur se sentait d’autant plus reconnaissant envers cette fille. Rien qu’à voir la façon dont elle se préoccupait encore de la santé de Sophie sans même en savoir plus sur elle.

\- « Oui elle va bien. » La rassura le médecin. « D’ailleurs elle est ici. Elle voulait venir vous remercier je pense. »

Lexa, la vue encore brouiller par les larmes tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre et remarqua enfin les inconnus qui y était.  
Gadget donna le bouquet de fleurs à sa nièce qui s’avança jusqu’au lit.

\- « Bonjour. » Dit Sophie avec un large sourire.  
\- « Salut gamine, j’suis tellement contente que t’aille bien. »  
\- « C’est grace à vous. Vous m’avez sauver la vie. »  
\- « Pfff, T’sais c’est normal. Enfin j’pense. J’ai vu les flammes et… l’adrénaline peut-être. Enfin j’allais pas laisser une enfant se faire... » Elle étouffa un sanglot.  
\- « C’est Finot qui vous à trouver. » Reprit la petite fille espérant un peu calmer les pleurs de sa sauveuse.  
\- « Bon chien, j’t’en dois une. » Dit Lexa en essayant de sourire tout en faisant une caresse à Finot.

Le reste de la troupe s’avança.

\- « Bonjour, je suis l’oncle de Sophie, je suis l’Inspec... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que la jeune fille le pointa du doigt en plissant ses yeux encore embués de pleurs.

\- « Je vous connais vous… des journaux… Vous êtes l’inspecteur Gadget. »

Gadget se tourna vers Gontier.

\- « C’est bon quand même la célébrité ! Hein chef ? »

Le dit chef grommela et lui fit signe de continuer de parler à la jeune patiente.

\- « Je voulais vous remercier d’avoir sauver la vie de ma nièce. Pour ça croyez moi que je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant. »  
\- « Pff… Vous auriez fait la même pour moi non ? »  
\- « Oh ça c’est déjà fait. » Rit presque le professeur Rotoscope dans sa grosse moustache blanche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààà!
> 
> Alors les cauchemars de Gadget est un des rares éléments de la saison 2 que je reprends ici (épisode "Gadget Et Le Somnambule") où il en déchire ses draps en disant "Non pas les gadgets)  
> Et oui ce n'est pas dit dans la série mais officiel par les créateurs de la série que le vrai nom de l'Inspecteur Gadget est Augustin Tamare. (John Brown est uniquement son nom dans l'adaptation en film Live par Disney)


	2. L'hôpital

Lexa les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre, reposant sa tête lourde sur ses oreillers.

Le médecin essaya de se montrer un peu plus diplomate en reposant une main bienveillante sur l’épaule de sa patiente.

\- « Euh… Oui… Voyez vous quand vous êtes entrer ici au service des urgences vous... »  
\- « Je quoi ? Quoi ? »

La jeune fille sentait un vent de panique souffler en elle. On lui cachait quoi ?  
Une partie lucide d’elle se dit que si son petit ami avait été réduit en cendre, vu sa proximité avec l’explosion elle devait avoir de graves blessures.

Mais elle avait juste la tête lourde, se sentait courbaturée, barbouillée. Elle n’avait pas de mal à bouger ses bras ou ses épaules… Elle se rendit compte avec étonnement que sa peau n’avait aucune trace de brûlure.  
Elle bougea rapidement ses jambes et ses pieds, cherchant à les toucher sous la couverture ayant soudain peur de les avoir perdu et de n’avoir sentit que des membres fantômes depuis son réveil.  
Mais tout était là…

\- « J’ai quoi ? »  
\- « Et bien vous étiez… en bien piteux état, votre pronostique vital était engager. Nous étions pas certains que… Bref... » Reprit le docteur. « Puis l’inspecteur Gadget ici présent a fait une proposition afin de vous sauver la vie et... »  
\- « Et quoi ? » S’impatienta Lexa.

A ce moment le professeur Rotoscope prit la parole.

\- « Et bien nous avons dut pour vous sauver faire quelques modifications, hardware et software. Peau semi synthétique, implantation cybernétique, membres robotiques... »  
\- « QUOI ? » Hurla la jeune fille.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna à l’encontre du professeur et de son manque de diplomatie pour dire les choses.

Le Chef Gontier reprit la parole.

\- « En d’autres terme mademoiselle, avec l’autorisation de la police de Métroville, dans le but de vous garder en vie, vous avez été sous la suggestion de l’inspecteur Gadget transformer en cyborg bionique. »

Le médecin se frappa le front. Que les flics pouvaient être bourrins dans leur façon d’annoncer les choses !

\- « Vous vous foutez d’moi ? » Demanda la jeune fille totalement incrédule de ce qu’on lui annoncer.

Gadget s’avança plus près du lit en essayant de sourire.

\- « Il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen… aussi j’ai insister… Vous avez sauver ma nièce je voulais aussi que vous ayez une chance de vi... »  
\- « Nan mais ça va ! S’pour la caméra caché ? Je… J’m’en vais ! »

Elle rabattit les couvertures sur le coté et tenta de se mettre debout sous les protestations du docteur.

\- « Non mademoiselle Bérante c’est encore trop tôt pour... »

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune fille partit en avant et se cogna la tête au sol dans un bruit métallique. Quand elle disait avoir une sensation de tête lourde… c’était apparemment pas qu’une sensation.

Tous étaient choqués et le médecin, Gadget et le chef Gontier se précipitèrent pour l’aider à se relever.  
Le Professeur Rotoscope lui éclata de rire.

\- « Hahaha !! Tiens ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! Gadget nous avais fait la même ! »

Sans se préoccuper des dires du vieille homme tous s’inquiéter.

\- « Vous allez bien ? » Demanda l’inspecteur.  
\- « AH VOUS ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

Râla vivement Lexa qui avait réussi à se redresser sur un de ses coudes et qui de son autre main fit un geste au policier lui disant de dégager. Puis elle reposa sa main au sol… et ouvrit des yeux rond comme des assiettes en voyant que le bout de plusieurs de ses doigts s’étaient ouverts, laissant voir un briquet au bout de son pouce, un tournevis pour l’annulaire, une clé au petit doigt, un stylo au bout de son majeur.

En panique total cette fois, la jeune fille se redressa d’un coup, assise contre son lit d’hôpital, tenant son poignet de son autre main, regardant les personnes autour d’elle.

\- « C’EST QUOI CA ? VOUS M’AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? C’EST QUOI ? »  
\- « Mademoiselle Bérante calmez vous. » Dit le médecin.

Elle respirait de façon frénétique, en tenant toujours son poignet, les gadgets de sa main toujours sortit. Soudain elle ferma les yeux semblant avoir très mal au niveau de la tête et une gadgeto main portant un maillet sortit de sous son gros bandage et explosa le carrelage de la chambre, laissant tout juste le temps à Gontier de se reculer avant de se le prendre sur la caboche.

Lexa poussa un cri en prenant conscience de ce qui venait de sortir de son crâne et commença à hyperventiler.  
Sans lui demander son avis le médecin attrapa rapidement son bras pour lui faire une piqûre qui l’endormit presque instantanément. Puis il interpella deux des infirmières curieuses qui alerter par le vacarme avaient accourut jusqu’à l’encadrement de la porte.

\- « Remettez là dans son lit. » Ordonna le docteur.

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre, l’inspecteur Gadget gardait la tête basse et les mains dans les poches, plus tellement persuadé d’avoir eut l’idée du siècle.

\- « Vu ses réactions vous êtes faits pour vous entendre. Ça m’a rappeler des souvenirs. »

Déclara le Professeur Rotoscope en donnant une tape dans le dos de Gadget avant de s’en aller de son coté en trottinant avec sa canne.

Comparer aux autres il était plutôt serein. Le chef Gontier mit ça sur le compte d’un probable début de sénilité et se dirigea quand à lui vers les distributeurs et mit une pièce dans l’un d’eux pour commander un café, il donna un premier gobelet à l’inspecteur.

\- « Merci chef. »  
\- « De rien. Un chocolat Sophie ? »  
\- « Oui s’il vous plaît. »

Un gobelet de chocolat tomba dans le distributeur et la petite fille remercia le supérieur de son oncle.  
Lui même se servit un café et commença à jouer avec la touillette tandis que Gadget mettait plusieurs dosettes de sucre et de lait dans le sien.

\- « Je vous avais prévenu des complications Gadget. »  
\- « Je sais chef… Mais elle s’y fera. Je l’aiderai ! Rien n’est impossible à l’Inspecteur Gadget ! »

Répondit-il soudain fier comme un paon, faisant sourire sa nièce et laissa Gontier dubitatif.

Le médecin sortit à son tour de la chambre de Lexa et les rejoignit aux distributeurs, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, à part Finot qui essayait l’air de rien de boire dans le gobelet de sa maîtresse.

\- « Comment va t-elle ? » Demanda l’inspecteur.  
\- « Mieux, elle est sous sédatif, elle a reprit son calme. »  
\- « Quand sera t-elle prête à utiliser ses gadgets ? » Demanda le chef Gontier légèrement plus pragmatique.  
\- « Ah… C’est ça le problème... » Dit le docteur en nettoyant un instant ses lunettes avec un pan de sa blouse. « Elle refuse de les utiliser… et elle refuse de vous voir. »

Gontier craqua son gobelet heureusement presque vide, laissant couler le peu de café restant sur ses chaussures.

\- « Se rend t-elle bien compte de... »  
\- « Elle s’en fiche. » Le coupa le médecin. « Nous allons lui faire reprendre la rééducation de façon normal. Pour le reste… Je crains qu’elle ne soit pas psychologiquement prête et peut-être ne le sera t-elle jamais. »

Le docteur les salua rapidement avant de s’en aller.

\- « Ah bah nous voilà bien ! Je vous avais dit que c’était une bêtise ! Cette fille n’a rien demander ! Et maintenant le maire va demander des comptes. Cette opération était coûteuse, surtout hors du programme et... »

Râla le chef Gontier en se resservant un café faute de pouvoir fumer sa pipe pour se calmer. Personne n’osa lui dire qu’au contraire ça ne risquait pas du tout d’arranger ses nerfs déjà en pelote.

Sophie jeta rapidement un regard à son chien prit en flagrant délit de gourmandise et déplaça son gobelet, le chocolat était mauvais pour lui, puis elle écouta la suite de ce qui se disait.

\- « Ne vous en faite pas chef. C’est parce qu’elle n’a pas encore eut une formation par le très célèbre Inspecteur Gadget ! Je vais de ce pas lui parler. »

Et sur ces mots le policier s’en alla vers la chambre de la nouvelle cyborg. Gontier se contenta d’hausser les épaules et salua d’un geste la fillette et son chien avant de s’en aller.  
De son avis tout ceci était une belle boulette.

Sophie jeta son gobelet vide et suivit de loin son oncle. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui arriver. Si elle avait fait attention jamais cette passante n’aurait eut cet accident et personne n’en serait là aujourd’hui.

Gadget arriva à l’encadrement de la porte rester ouverte de la chambre de Lexa Bérante. Elle était dans son lit et tourner sur le coté, dos à lui. l’inspecteur toussota et toqua poliment à la porte.

La jeune fille sur le coté de son lit pleurait. L’effet du sédatif l’empêchait d’avoir de lourds sanglots à en perdre sa respiration.  
Elle avait l’impression que tout lui tombait dessus comme une enclume. D’abord elle avait des doutes sur la fidélité de son petit ami, elle avait voulu passer à l’improviste à son travail pour s’expliquer avec lui. Et voilà où elle en était aujourd’hui. Elle l’avait perdu, elle n’aurait même pas de dépouille sur la quelle se recueillir. Il lui manquait, elle aurait aimer qu’il soit à ses coté.  
Mais elle n’avait plus personne et voilà que pour la maintenir en vie on avait fait d’elle un… un machin !

Au « toc toc » sur la porte la blondinette se tourna un court instant en pensant qu’il s’agissait des infirmières. Elle se retourna sur son coté en voyant qu’il s’agissait de l’inspecteur Gadget.

\- « Mademoiselle Bérante ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

\- « Je suis l’inspecteur Gadget et je serai ravi de vous apprendre à vous servir de vos Gadgets afin d’aider à... » Dit-il d’un ton plus enjoué.  
\- « J’ai dit que je voulais voir personne ! N’entrez même pas ! » Répondit-elle d’un ton sec.  
\- « Ah… oui vous avez besoin de repos. » Reprit le policier d’un ton quelque peu dépité. « Je… je repasserai. »

Sur ses mots il étendit son bras jusqu’au bouquet de fleurs abandonné en vrac sur la table de chevet, il y prit une fleur et avança son bras jusque devant le visage de la nouvelle cyborg. Celle-ci se montra surprise mais ne dit rien.  
Gadget la posa sur son oreiller et essaya de plaisanter.

\- « Vous voyez, techniquement je ne suis pas entrer. »

Il entendit juste la jeune fille renifler ses larmes. Le policier repartit donc en affichant un air triste.

\- « Tout va bien Oncle Gadget ? »

Demanda Sophie assise sur un des fauteuil du couloir à coté de Finot. Il s’agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

\- « Moi je vais bien. Mais Lexa, tu sais elle va avoir besoin de temps pour s’habituer à ses gadgets. »

L’inspecteur fut assez surprit de voir sa nièce pleurer. Sophie était une fillette au mental d’acier. Nul ne savait dire si c’était naturel dans son caractère ou si ça avait été forger ainsi à cause de son Q.I. élever ou suite à la perte de ses parents. Mais depuis sa petite enfance, elle était une enfant qui pleurait rarement.

\- « Je m’en veux Oncle Gadget, c’est ma faute. Si j’avais fait plus attention. »

Il prit sa nièce dans ses bras.

\- « Chuuut, Sophie personne ne pouvait prévoir cette explosion. »

Finot les rejoint dans le câlin, n’aimant pas voir ses maîtres tristes.

\- « Mais tu vas avoir des soucis avec le chef Gontier à cause de moi » Reprit la fillette. « Et Lexa va se détester et te détester. »  
\- « ça j’en fais mon affaire. » Il retrouva un ton enjoué et sûr de lui. « Personne ne résiste à l’Inspecteur Gadget et son charme convainquant voyons. »

Il fut soulager d’enfin réussir à arracher un sourire à sa nièce.

\- « Et maintenant que dirais tu d’une glace ? J’ai bien envie d’une menthe chocolat. »

Sophie se leva pour le suivre avec Finot.  
Qu’importe les situations son oncle savait toujours lui faire retrouver le sourire et restait au petit soin avec elle.

Et passa un peu plus d’un mois de rééducation pour Lexa Bérante à l’hôpital central de Métroville.

Les progrès de la jeune fille était phénoménaux. Ils étaient transférer au Professeur Rotoscope qui suivait cette évolution de très près, bien qu’elle refusait toujours d’utiliser le moindre gadgets implanté en elle.

Lexa était d’une nature têtue et voulait sortir de cet hôpital à tout prix.

Mais elle n’était pas la seule de nature obstinée.

Même si elle refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole et qu’il entre dans sa chambre, l’inspecteur Gadget était là tout les jours. Plusieurs heures, la semaine et les week-end.  
Il lui parlait même si elle se murait dans le silence. Il l’encourageait à travers la baie vitrée de la salle de kiné en sortant des drapeaux et des confettis de son chapeau.

La vie avait apprit à Lexa à être d’une nature solitaire. Aussi elle ne comprenait donc pas bien la persévérance du policier.  
D’abord elle s’énervait, se disant qu’il n’était qu’une entourloupe de la police pour absolument la convaincre de bosser pour eux.

Et puis… Inexplicablement il y avait une sincérité et une naïveté qui se dégageait de l’inspecteur.  
Elle ne le connaissait que par les journaux, la TV et la radio. En vrai il était beaucoup moins hautin que les interviews pouvaient le laisser croire.

Il lui ramenait tout les jours des bouquets de fleurs différentes, lui parlant toujours de la variété de fleurs du jour sans pour autant qu’elle lui réponde.

Il les déposait sur sa table de chevet à l’aide de ses gadgeto bras, respectant ce qu’elle lui avait demander, c’est à dire de ne pas entrer dans la chambre. Gadget s’était installer une chaise et restait à l’entrée.

L’inspecteur lui parlait de tout et de rien. De la pluie, du beau temps, lui donnait des nouvelles de Sophie, parlait de souvenirs de missions. Tandis qu’elle était murer dans un silence profond, parlant déjà peu au personnel médicale.

Certains aides soignants prenaient les paris, ils avaient l’impression que l’inspecteur Gadget essayait patiemment d’apprivoiser un animal sauvage.

Un jour l’inspecteur arriva, toujours le sourire aux lèvres avec un bouquet de perce-neige, il salua rapidement le personnel de l’hôpital qui commençait à le connaître à force de le voir tout les jours.

Comme à son habitude il toqua à la porte ouverte de la chambre de Lexa.

\- « Bonjour ! Vous allez bien aujourd’hui ? »

Comme d’habitude elle ne desserra pas les dents, assise dans son lit dont le dossier était remonter, ses longs cheveux blond enfin libre de cet affreux bandage qui lui avait entourer la tête pendant un bon moment.

L’inspecteur avança un de ses gadgeto bras dans le couloir pour attraper une chaise qu’il plaça devant la porte, de son autre bras extensible il posa le nouveau bouquet sur un coin libre d’une des table de chevet de la jeune patiente.

Il faut dire qu’elle avait à présent deux tables de chevet de chaque coté de son lit et elles étaient remplit de vases avec de grands bouquets de fleurs.

\- « Ce sont des perce neige, symbole d’espoir nouveau. J’espère que vous les apprécierez. J’espère que vous n’êtes pas allergique. »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.  
Une fois ses bras revenu à leur place, Gadget remarqua qu’il n’entendait pas le bruit de fond habituel de la télévision.

\- « Vous ne regardez pas la télé aujourd’hui ? »

Il poussa presque un cri de victoire dans sa tête et retint quelques feu d’artifices dans son chapeau lorsque Lexa leva les yeux vers lui puis lui indiqua la TV d’un signe de tête.

D’accord elle n’avait pas parler mais elle avait communiquer ! C’était un début !

Le policier tourna la tête vers la TV au mur où était un post-it « en panne ».

\- « Nom d’un gadget ! Et on ose vous laisser sans télévision ? Attendez je vais réparer ça. »

La patiente haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras, se reculant malgré elle dans ses coussins quand l’inspecteur allongea de nouveau ses bras en disant « go go gadgeto cou » afin d’allonger celui-ci et de rapprocher sa tête de l’écran.

\- « Je vais réparer ça en un rien de temps ! Hum voyons, go go gadgeto tournevis. »

Et un tournevis sortit de son annulaire.

La blondinette afficha un air dubitatif, fixant un instant son propre annulaire puis détourna rapidement le regard. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir si elle aussi en possédait un au même endroit.

\- « Voyons… Ah bien évidement que ça ne marche pas... »

L’inspecteur Gadget continua nonchalamment son bricolage, ayant l’air très sûr de lui jusqu’à ce que… un gros éclair d’électricité sorte du poste et fit vaciller les lumières de tout l’étage ! Puis la TV grésilla et tomba au sol dans un « Broum » et des grésillements d’électronique à l’agonie.

\- « Par tout mes gadgets ! Vraiment de la camelote ! Pas très solides ces TV. Je vais demander qu’on vous en installe une autre. »

Le cou et les bras en place, le policier s’en alla interpeller une aide soignante, râlant de l’état de la télévision qu’il venait de démolir.

Lexa afficha un demi sourire malgré elle. Dans les interviews il n’avait pas l’air si maladroit.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard un technicien arriva avec une nouvelle télévision, l’inspecteur Gadget sur ses talons, s’arrêta au seuil de la porte, continuant de lui faire inlassablement la moral comme quoi c’était inadmissible de ne pas pouvoir profiter des joies de la télévision dans un hôpital de cet envergure.  
Une femme de ménage entra aussi pour ramasser les débris et repartit en même temps que le technicien qui donna rapidement la télécommande à la jeune blonde après avoir installer la nouvelle TV avant de s’en aller.

Lexa alluma sur une chaîne au hasard et tomba sur des dessins animés.

\- « Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite. C’est quand même mieux ainsi. »

Se félicita l’inspecteur.

\- « Merci. »

Gadget sursauta presque au son de la voix de la jeune fille. C’était la première fois depuis des semaines qu’elle lui adressait la parole.

\- « De rien. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

C’était un sacré premier pas.

La blondinette parla à nouveau pour dire « non » lorsque l’inspecteur lui proposa un des bonbon du sachet qu’il avait été chercher au distributeur et « au revoir » quand il s’en alla.

Il sautilla presque de joie jusqu’à sa voiture et passa prendre à manger à emporter au restaurant japonais avant de rentrer. Ça ferait plaisir à Sophie, il fallait fêter cette journée.

A table Finot ne laissait pas une miette de ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Sa maîtresse s’amusait de son oncle qui avait du mal à attraper sa nourriture avec les baguettes et finit par piocher une fourchette dans un tiroir.

\- « Je suis si heureuse Oncle Gadget. »  
\- « Je t’avais dit Sophie, rien ne me résiste. Le charme Gadget fonctionne toujours. »

La petite fille rit.

\- « Ton charme ? Tu la trouves jolie Lexa ? »

L’inspecteur fit tomber un des pot de sauce au sol et une de ses mains gadget sortit de son chapeau avec un mouchoir pour essuyer les dégâts.

\- « Comment ça ? »  
\- « Non rien. » S’amusa Sophie en croisant le regard de son chien.

Un peu moins taquine, la fillette avala une bouchée de riz et parla à nouveau.

\- « Tu vas essayer de te rapprocher d’elle ? Tu devrais essayer de lui faire un cadeau autre que des fleurs. »  
\- « Ce n’est pas idiot Sophie. »  
\- « Il faut trouver quelque chose qu’elle aime. »

Le policier réfléchit.

\- « Hum ça sera une enquête relativement facile je pense. »

La petite fille haussa les épaules et retourna son attention sur son assiette. Elle avait bien une idée sur la question mais n’osait rien dire. Son oncle n’écoutait que quand l’idée venait de lui. Et elle se sentait déjà assez fautive dans cette histoire, ça la faisait douter d’elle sur certains points et elle ne voulait pas ajouter d’embarras à son oncle.

\- « ça fait longtemps que tu n’as pas eut de missions Oncle Gadget. »  
\- « Non et je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. »


	3. Confiance

Finot aboya de façon à faire comprendre qu’il ne s’en plaignait pas non plus. C’était épuisant de se déguiser, marcher sur deux pattes et sortir Gadget constamment du pétrin.

\- « Lors de ma dernière mission la Madmobile a été abîmé. Je le tenais presque. Et puis il a disparût de nos écrans radar. »

Expliqua l’inspecteur sans savoir que sa nièce était parfaitement au courant… puisqu’elle était discrètement là pendant toute la mission.

\- « Le chef pense que le coup de la bombe au magasin de jardinage était une basse vengeance, trop précipitée pour que nous en soyons informer. Le Dr Gang doit être entrain de lécher ses blessures quelque part. Et il faut que je sois prêt quand il reviendra. Il risque d’être encore plus coriace. Un peu d’aide d’une coéquipière ne serait pas de refus si Lexa accepte. »

Le chien et la fillette ne savaient pas trop comment prendre cette dernière déclaration.  
Officieusement Sophie était déjà la coéquipière de son oncle. Finot quand à lui cessa de manger comme un glouton, percutant dans sa tête que si ça se trouve il aurait le double de travail en devant surveiller deux cyborgs gaffeurs au lieu d’un et déprima rien qu’à cette pensée.

\- « Tiens tu n’as plus faim Finot ? » S’étonna sa maîtresse.  
\- « C’est ça de manger trop vite. » Dit nonchalamment Gadget.

Le pauvre chien leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant soudain horriblement incompris.

Le lendemain l’inspecteur Gadget avança à nouveau dans les couloirs de l’hôpital en sifflotant, toujours un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Il stoppa un court instant son geste de toquer à la porte en voyant ce qui lui semblait être un petit miracle.

Le professeur Rotoscope avait fait laisser à la jeune fille un manuel de mode d’emploi de ses gadgets. Un livre gros comme un dictionnaire Larousse qui était rester depuis son opération à prendre la poussière et les pétales de fleurs mortes sur sa table de chevet.

Et Lexa, assise dans son lit d’hôpital était entrain de le lire semble t-il très attentivement.

Qu’est-ce qui a trahit la présence de Gadget ? Il ne le saura jamais. Mais le fait es que la nouvelle cyborg leva les yeux vers lui et reposa rapidement le livre à sa place, comme une adolescente qui se fait surprendre.

L’inspecteur Gadget joua l’idiot (ce qu’il faisait déjà très bien au naturel d’après certains) et toqua à la porte comme si il venait tout juste d’arriver et n’avait rien vu.

\- « Bonjour ! » Sur un ton joyeux il tendit le bras pour déposer les fleurs. « Je vous apporte des tulipes diaprée... »  
\- « J’ai de jolies yeux ? »

Gagdet fut aussi surprit qu’elle lui adresse la parole si facilement que du fait qu’elle connaissait la signification de son présent.

\- « Vous connaissez le langage des fleurs ? »  
\- « J’en ai peint. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- « Mais c’est vrai que vous êtes artiste peintre ! » Se souvint soudainement l’inspecteur.  
\- « Oui. » Affirma la jeune fille sans comprendre son enthousiasme.  
\- « Je reviens ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire dans la voix. « Go go gadgeto patins ! »

Lexa le vit partir sur ses patins à roulettes et l’entendit renverser au moins deux infirmières et un chariot de médicaments en s’excusant au passage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et respira le parfum des fleurs, jouant avec leurs pétales.

Coincée ici elle avait eut pas mal de temps pour réfléchir.

Quelqu’un avait rarement prit autant soin d’elle. S’était autant préoccuper d’elle. Gadget n’avait pas fait de forcing à propos de ce qu’elle était devenue, n’avait pas insister comme un bourrin sur ce que la police attendait d’elle.  
Lexa avait apprit à connaître un homme simple et attentionné, complètement papa poule quand il parlait de sa nièce. Passionné par son travail et d’une douce naïveté sincère qui changeait beaucoup de tout les discours hypocrites qu’on pouvait entendre partout.

La jeune fille respira une nouvelle fois le parfum des tulipes avec ces pensées… Et soudain sortit du haut de son crâne un drôle de gadget, une sorte de mini rampe de lancement qui lança un boomerang relier à une corde bleu qui fonça dans le placard ouvert devant elle, emprisonnant ensemble ses vêtements de rechange qui étaient sur un cintre.

\- « Oh merde ! » Dit elle en se mettant une main sur la bouche.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Mais Lexa se voulait discrète et une fois de plus espérait que personne n’avait remarquer ceci.

Elle se leva rapidement et ferma sa porte de chambre, récupéra le boomerang dans son placard en maugéreant contre la corde qui avait littéralement ligoter ses fringues.  
Une fois l’objet du délit récupérer elle remonta rapidement sur son lit et ouvrit l’énorme manuel en s’énervant de ne pas trouver la bonne page assez vite.

\- « Aller… je sais que t’es là… bidule boomerang. »

La page enfin trouver elle remit du mieux qu’elle pu ce maudit objet en place sur l’espèce de rampe de lancement qui trônait toujours ridiculement au milieu de sa tête.

\- « Gnnn ! »

Elle s’énerva et entendit enfin un « clic » qui voulait dire que ce fichu machin était de nouveau en place. Puis elle essaya de pousser ce fichu gadget à l’intérieur de sa tête. La seule solution qu’elle avait trouver jusqu’à présent était de se cogner sur la tempe droite.

Finalement le gadgeto boomerang à hélice (car c’était là son nom officiel) retourna à sa place au moment même ou après quelques bref coups à la porte, l’inspecteur Gadget l’ouvrit, les bras charger de gros sacs et apparemment trop fier de lui pour prêter attention à l’air quelque peu ahurit de la blondinette.

\- « J’ai trouver quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire ! Go go gadgeto studio d’artiste ! » Dit-il triomphalement !

Et en quelques instant ses bras normaux comme plusieurs bras sortit de son chapeau, installèrent un chevalet, une toile vierge, des tubes de peintures, des pinceaux, des crayons, des feutres, des carnets à dessins tout autour du lit, vidant la quasi totalité des sacs qu’il tenait. Et tout ceci sans que ses pieds ne quitte le seuil de la porte.

Lexa regarda tout ceci autour d’elle sans en croire ses yeux.

\- « Mais… c’est... »  
\- « ça vous plaît ? » Demanda Gadget d’un ton soudain très inquiet.

La jeune fille prit rapidement dans ses mains, n’en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- « C’est trop ! Je peux pas... »  
\- « Taratata ! C’est cadeau ! L’Inspecteur Gadget est un excellent enquêteur ! Il sait ce qui vous fait plaisir au premier coup d’oeil. »

Dit il en continuant de vider petit à petit l’un des sac.

Un toussotement familier se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- « Oh bonjour chef Gontier. Vous allez bien ? »

Fit l’inspecteur en se retournant un peu trop vite, pressant par inadvertance le tube de peinture rouge qu’il tenait l’envoyant giclé sur son supérieur.

\- « Oh vous voyez rouge chef ? » Demanda innocemment le policier.

Gontier fulmina, voyant pour le coup réellement rouge autant des bourdes de Gadget que de voir que d’après lui la situation avec mademoiselle Bérante n’avançait pas d’un poil, son inspecteur étant toujours au seuil de la pièce.

\- « Grmbl… Je passais. Mais je crois que je vais y aller. »

Et il s’en alla en grommelant.  
Gadget haussa les épaules en rejetant le tube à présent vide dans le sac.

\- « Nom d’un gadget. Le chef n’a jamais apprécier la peinture. »

Le cou de l’inspecteur se suréleva de quelques centimètres sous la surprise et une petite parabole se déplia autour d’une de ses oreilles lui permettant de mieux entendre.

C’était un rire ?

Lexa riait ! Et riait de bon coeur !

Gadget afficha un très large sourire et rangea ses gadgets.

Ce n’était plus des pas en avant. C’était soudain des pas de géants ! Il faudrait sans nulle doute qu’il paye à Sophie une énorme glace supplément chantilly et chocolat avec des vermicelles de sucre à foison pour l’idée du cadeau.

Toutefois l’inspecteur réinstalla sa chaise dans l’encadrement de la porte et sourit en regardant béatement la jeune fille dessiner, crayonner sur son nouveau carnet à dessin en faisant preuve de concentration.

Chaque fois qu’elle relever les yeux vers lui il détournait le regard vers la télévision. Jusqu’à ce qu’en se retournant trop vite vers la TV il ne fasse glisser la chaise à demi dans la chambre.

\- « Hé ! » Dit Lexa en indiquant la chaise de son crayon.  
\- « Euuh… oui désolé. Vous ne m’avez pas autoriser à... »

Tandis qu’il se levait pour remettre sa chaise à sa place la nouvelle cyborg reprit la parole.

\- « Tu. »  
\- « Pardon ? »

Il ne comprenait pas cette simple syllabe et le petit sourire en coin que la blondinette lui adressait.

\- « Tu… pas vous. » Reprit-elle.  
\- « Ah mais si vous… tu… enfin vous voulez que tu... » bredouilla le policier complètement prit au dépourvu.  
\- « On s’dis « tu » ou tu retournes sur le seuil ? » Imposa Lexa.

Surprit par ce pas de géant avec une botte de sept lieux. Gadget souleva sa chaise pour la poser à coté du lit de la nouvelle cyborg et s’assit.

\- « Comme TU veux. » Fini t-il par dire avec un clin d’oeil.

Ils échangèrent un sourire d’une complicité nouvelle.

Bientôt l’inspecteur jeta des regards sur les gribouillages de la jeune fille.

Elle se concentrait sur le moindre trait. Chaque détail lui demandait de la concentration, pourtant sa façon de tenir un crayon ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle savait parfaitement dessiner. Mais ses lignes étaient encore maladroite.

\- « Vous… Tu t’entraînes ? »

Osa Gadget en priant une bonne partie des divinités qu’il connaissait de ne pas vexé la farouche jeune fille et devoir tout recommencer le processus de confiance depuis le début.

\- « Humhum » répondit-elle positivement. « Y veulent que je fasse des exercices de calligraphie pour réentraîner mes mains malgré… l’opération. » Elle dit ce dernier mot avec un dégoût palpable dans la voix. « Mais je préfère dessiner. »

Lentement, ayant encore trop peur qu’elle montre les crocs ou se mur à nouveau dans le mutisme, le policier approcha sa tête en dépliant son gadgeto cou.

\- « Tu… tu devrais plus détendre ta main. »  
\- « Hum ? » Fit-elle sur la défensive.  
\- « Crois moi… j’y suis passer aussi. Ce sont les… les ressorts de tes gadgets qui sont trop tendus. Il faut que tu relâches ta main. »

Dubitative Lexa essaya, échangeant un sourire avec lui en constatant qu’il avait raison.

Ils étaient tout les deux tellement absorber par cette activité de dessin qu’ils ne remarquèrent même pas le professeur Rotoscope au pied de la porte qui les observait.

Avec un large sourire le vieille homme s’en alla en s’appuyant toujours sur sa béquille.  
Il le savait bien lui que ces deux là étaient fait pour s’entendre.

Rotoscope passa devant plusieurs membre du personnel de l’hôpital qui n’avait pas perdu une miette des derniers évènements et échangeaient entre eux diverses sommes d’argents. C’était les montants des paris qu’ils avaient fait entre eux.  
Beaucoup ne croyaient pas que l’inspecteur Gadget réussirait à faire parler Lexa. D’autres croyait encore moins qu’il arriverait à entrer un seul orteil dans la chambre. Et encore moins croyait qu’il arriverait à l’approcher et à tenir une conversation avec lui.  
Les plus riches dans ses fructueux paris étaient les rares qui avait parier qu’il arriverait à dire le mot « gadget » devant elle sans qu’elle ne l’envoit voler à l’autre bout de l’hôpital à coup de go go gadgeto pompe dans l’derrière.

Presque moqueur, le vieille homme les nargua.

\- « Si vous voulez mon avis vous pouvez faire monter les paris. »  
\- « Comment ça ? » Demanda un aide soignant.  
\- « Euh ouais Professeur faut pas abusé » Lança le kiné.  
\- « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda un infirmier.  
\- « Y veut dire que eux tout les deux… » Répondit une infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel.

Presque tous eurent un air quasi choqué.

\- « Ah croyez moi les jeunes. » S’amusa le professeur Rotoscope. « A mon age je connaît la vie. »

Un des interne haussa les épaules.

\- « De toute façon on peut prendre les paris on le saura jamais. Lexa Bérante sort demain. »

C’était vrai.

La demoiselle Bérante rentrait chez elle dès le lendemain.  
C’était aussi la raison pour la quelle le professeur Rotoscope s’était déplacer en personne afin de prendre en main propre le dernier rapport de rééducation du corps de la jeune fille.  
Et aussi constater ses progrès de visu.

Décidément le chef Gontier lui avait dit n’importe quoi.  
« Il n y a aucun progrès ! C’est désespérant ! »SC’était plaint au téléphone le fonctionnaire de police.

Hé bien… Soit il avait les yeux bouchés, soit il était arriver trop tôt, soit il les avait déranger.  
Du moins c’était l’avis de Rotoscope.

Le lendemain la gadgetomobile s’arrêtait devant une maison.  
Une toute petite maison dans la banlieue de Métroville. Une sorte de Tinyhouse comme on les appelle aujourd’hui. Une petite maison bleu avec un petit jardin qui laissait à désirer niveau entretiens, une porte d’un petit garage peint d’une fresque de toute les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel. Un étage semblant tout petit où une fenêtre était ouverte.

\- « Tu es sûr que c’est ici Oncle Gadget ? » Demanda Sophie qui était place passager.  
\- « C’est l’adresse qu’on m’a donner à l’hôpital. » Répondit son oncle en vérifiant une nouvelle fois le post-it qu’on lui avait donner à l’hôpital ainsi que sa carte de la ville.

Finot quand à lui observait les alentours. Il n’y avait pas de chat, c’était toujours un bon point.

\- « Tu crois que Lexa sera contente de nous voir ? On ne l’as pas prévenue. »  
\- « Les surprises ça fait toujours plaisir voyons ! Je suis certain qu’elle sera ravi de nous voir. » Dit en souriant l’inspecteur Gadget.

Sa nièce et son chien haussèrent les épaules beaucoup plus dubitatifs sur la question.

Lexa était sortit très tôt de l’hôpital de Métroville avec toute ses affaires et était rentrer chez elle sans laisser un mot à l’inspecteur.

Il en avait été attrister avant de rapidement dire qu’il comprenait parfaitement qu’elle était presser de rentrer chez elle, un hôpital étant rarement un endroit où l’ont aime rester plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Ainsi se tenait-il devant la porte de la maison de la nouvelle cyborg, un bouquet de fleurs qu’il sortit de son chapeau par une de ses mains gadget, il appuya sur la sonnette tandis que Sophie et Finot se tenaient à coté de lui.

Mais il n’y eut aucune réponse au coup de sonnette.

\- « Elle n’a peut-être pas entendu. » Dit Gadget en se grattant le menton.

Il appuya à nouveau sur le bouton faisant bien résonner un bruit de « ding dong » mais resta toujours sans réponse.  
Sophie jeta un œil vers les fenêtres dont les rideaux étaient tirer.

\- « Elle n’est peut-être pas là. » Dit la petite fille blonde.  
\- « Très juste elle est peut-être sortie faire des courses. » Approuva son oncle. « Je vais lui laisser les fleurs avec un mot. Je dois avoir du papier dans la voiture. »

Il rangea les fleurs dans son chapeau et se dirigea vers sa gadgetomobile. Sa nièce échangea un regard avec Finot.

\- « Oncle Gadget je vais faire le tour, peut-être qu’elle est de l’autre coté de la maison et n’a vraiment pas entendu. »  
\- « Bonne idée Sophie. »

Répondit son oncle qui était déjà assit place passager de la voiture, fouillant dans la boîte à gants à la recherche d’un morceau de papier.

La petite fille blonde marcha à pas rapides accompagner de son chien.

\- « Je suis persuadée qu’elle est ici Finot. »

Le chien aboya de façon à approuver.  
Mais pourquoi se cachait-elle ?

L’autre coté de la maison avait lui aussi un minuscule jardin avec un arbre où une balançoire était accrocher à une des longue branche.  
Le duo se cacha derrière un des buisson mal tailler afin d’observer par la grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur la pièce principale de la maison et dont les rideaux laissaient un jour suffisant pour voir ce qui s’y passait.

Lexa Bérante était bien chez elle.

A vrai dire elle était devant sa porte d’entrée, observant par le judas.  
Habillée d’un débardeur bleu qui collait à ses formes et d’un jean noir elle se retourna pour s’adosser à sa porte en soupirant.

A son soupir sortit de sa tête son gadgeto boomerang à hélice qui déplaça toute ses mèches blondes devant ses yeux et la fit râler en les remettant en place.

\- « Ah non ! Toi tu retournes à ta place ! » S’énerva t-elle contre elle même.

Lexa tenta vainement d’appuyer dessus pour le faire rentrer dans sa tête sans y arriver puis prit une grande aspiration afin de se détendre et enfin le gadget rentra à sa place.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et au même moment, sans qu’elle n’y fasse attention, un clapet dans la peau de son bras juste au dessus de son poignet s’ouvrit laissant sortir des menottes qui s’accrochèrent à sa poignée de porte alors qu’elle se retournait pour s’en aller.

\- « Nom de… ! »

Et des patins à roulettes sortirent de ses chaussures, la faisant glisser en arrière ! La nouvelle cyborg tomba donc ridiculement sur ses fesses, le bras en l’air encore accrocher à sa poignée de porte par ses menottes.

\- « SALOPERIE DE GADGETS DE M... »

Sophie et Finot s’en allèrent en retenant leurs rires.

Oui effectivement… Peut-être que Lexa et Oncle Gadget étaient fait pour s’entendre.

Quand ils revinrent devant la maison, Gadget déposait sur le seuil le bouquet de fleurs et le mot.

\- « Vous avez vu quelque chose ? »  
\- « Non. » Mentit Sophie. « Je crois qu’il n y a personne. »  
\- « D’accord. Alors laissons lui ce mot, elle sera contente de le trouver en rentrant. »

Le chien fit rapidement signe à sa maîtresse pour demander pourquoi elle avait mentit.

\- « Si elle avait envie de nous voir elle aurait ouvert. » Lui souffla la fillette.  
\- « Allons en route. » Les interrompit l’oncle Gadget.

La petite famille remonta en voiture et s’en alla.

L’inspecteur sentit son coeur se serrer sans rien dire quand il vit dans son rétroviseur la porte de la maison s’ouvrir et Lexa prendre rapidement le bouquet de fleur avant de reclaquer la porte.

Il avait l’impression d’un retour en arrière et de devoir recommencer à gagner sa confiance.

\- « Bon qui veut une glace ? »

Finot leva la patte très enthousiaste à l’idée.

\- « Moi ! Moi ! » Dit Sophie. « Tu me dois toujours un méga banana split, double glace supplément chantilly, coulis de chocolat avec explosion de vermicelles en sucre pour t’avoir donner la bonne idée d’offrir à Lexa quelque chose qu’elle aime. »  
\- « Ah oui c’est vrai. » Se souvint Gadget.

Il y avait des promesses ainsi que sa nièce n’oubliait pas.

Pendant ce temps dans son salon la jeune fille respirait le parfum des bégonias. Symboles de pensées sincères.  
Elle lut la carte écrite d’une magnifique écriture de calligraphie.

« Nous sommes passer mais tu n’étais pas chez toi. J’espère que tu te portes bien. Sophie et Finot ont vraiment hâte de te revoir et je dois avouer que moi également. N’hésite pas à m’appeler.  
Inspecteur Gadget »

Et il y avait un numéro de téléphone.

Lexa Bérante sourit de façon niaise et à nouveau son gadgeto boomerang à hélice sortit de sa tête faisant de nouveau retomber ses mèches devant ses yeux et cette fois-ci le boomerang s’en alla direct dans le tableau qui était sur un de ses chevalet.

\- « NOM DE NOM DE SALOPERIE DE… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui j'ai donner à Lexa les 2 principaux gadgets de G2 du film "Inspecteur Gadget 2" xDDD


	4. Convaincre

Le lendemain Sophie était à l’école.

L’inspecteur Gadget faisait les cents pas chez lui, regardant sans cesse sa main.

Il avait eut un appel du chef Gontier qui ne lui donnait pas une mission… ou si en quelque sorte. Le chef râlait du fait que Lexa Bérante avait couper les ponts, du budget de la polices, de l’opération qui avait coûter de l’argent… etc... etc.

Gadget n’avait pas eut le coeur à se disputer avec son supérieur. Gontier était quelqu’un qu’il avait toujours apprécier. Il savait que ce n’était pas un mauvais bougre mais forcément la décision de l’opération de la jeune fille… la mairie lui retombait sur le poil.  
Les administrations et les experts comptables étaient sans doute plus redoutables que les agents MAD.

Mais Gadget regardait aussi sa main car le numéro qu’il avait donner à Lexa… c’était celui de son gadgetophone ultra secret.  
Un numéro que seul son chef était censé avoir.  
Que sans aucune autorisation il avait également donner à Sophie. Il savait qu’elle ne l’utiliserait qu’en cas d’extrême urgence.

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois les cents pas dans la maison il se dirigea vers le garage.

\- « Garde la maison Finot je vais faire un tour. »

Le chien qui dormait sur le canapé rouvrit un œil et leva une oreille attentive. Se sentant comme juger/interroger par son ami à quatre pattes l’inspecteur se sentit obligé de se justifier.

\- « Je vais voir si Lexa est chez elle. »

Finot, rassuré, bâilla et referma les yeux en baissant son oreille pour reprendre sa sieste. Il n’y avait là aucun danger pour son maître.

La gadgetomobile se gara en crissant des pneus dans un créneau douteux devant chez la jeune blondinette qui courut à sa fenêtre et se dépêcha de refermer ses rideaux.

L’inspecteur Gadget sonna en sortant une nouvelle fois un bouquet de son chapeau.

Mais aucune réponse.

\- « Lexa ? C’est moi ! C’est l’inspecteur Gadget ! »

Dit-il plus fort en toquant à la porte.

Il entendit du bruit à l’intérieur puis un jurons dit à voix basse, lui prouvant bien qu’il y avait quelqu’un dans la maison.

Triste il posa à nouveau le bouquet de fleurs sur le seuil.

\- « Je te laisse les fleurs devant la porte ! » Indiqua t-il.

Il se retournait pour aller à sa voiture puis constata une nouvelle fois l’état pitoyable du jardin en parlant pour lui même.

\- « Ce jardin est un champ de bataille… En même temps Lexa n’était pas chez elle pour l’entretenir… Nom d’un gadget ! Je sais ce qui lui fera plaisir ! »

Et avec son idée en tête il remonta rapidement dans la gadgetomobile pour démarrer en trombe.

La jeune fille quand à elle ouvrit prudemment sa porte et prit le bouquet de marguerites signe de patience, d’innocence…

Lexa rentra chez elle avec le bouquet, respirant l’odeur des fleurs.

A vrai dire elle était heureuse d’être rentrer chez elle, retrouver ses affaires, son lit, sa baignoire, enfin dire adieu à la nourriture dégoûtante de l’hôpital… retrouver sa solitude chérie.  
Et pourtant bien vite sa solitude qu’elle apprécier tant d’habitude lui avait peser.

Une fois ses affaires ranger, un peu de ménage, le livreur passer avec ses courses… Etrangement la voix de l’inspecteur Gadget lui avait manquer. Sa présence, sa naïveté, sa sincérité… même son humour parfois malgré lui.

Dans ses pensées la jeune fille voulu se giflée mentalement mais une main gadget sortit de sa tête, remettant une nouvelle fois ses mèches devant ses yeux et la gifla.

\- « Hé toi ! » Râla t-elle après son gadget.

Mais la main retourna à sa place.

La blondinette leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, faisant bouger ses mèches. Bon il lui fallait trouver un vase.

Une heure n’était pas encore écouler qu’un nouveau coup de sonnette la surprit.

\- « Lexa ! Tu es toujours là ? »

Elle s’en alla regarder à son judas sans répondre. Puis la jeune femme vit l’inspecteur décharger du matériel de jardinage de sa gadgetomionette et commencer à s’occuper de son jardin, tailler les haies et buissons, tondre la pelouse, replanter de nouvelles fleurs.

Lexa entrouvrit sa porte discrètement, reposant sa tête sur le bord de l’encadrement de la porte.  
On pouvait dire qu’il était persévérant et têtu. Attentionné aussi…

Soudain une plaque dans la peau au dessus de l’avant bras de la jeune blonde s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître une sorte de lance-filet dont le filet se lança jusque au dessus de la tête de Gadget pour atterrir sur le toit de la gadgetomionette.

Elle se dépêcha de reclaquer la porte tandis que l’inspecteur essayait de faire le lien entre le bruit de porte claquer et le filet à présent sur son véhicule.

Et voilà deux jours qu’inlassablement l’inspecteur Gadget avait fait des merveilles sur le jardin devant l’entrée de la maison de Lexa Bérante.  
Il l’avait aperçut à sa fenêtre, dans l’encadrement de sa porte entrouverte… mais elle semblait à nouveau murer dans le silence et redevenu farouche.

Sophie s’était rendu à la bibliothèque pour chercher des livres sur la psychologie.

Le soucis était que son oncle étant cas unique au monde d’homme bionique, ses réactions après son opération n’avaient pas de comparaisons à quoi que ce soit.  
Il était devenu certes très distrait, voyait toujours les choses de façon positives quitte à quasiment faire l’autruche sur certains soucis. Toujours sympathique presque à outrance avec tout le monde comme si personne ne lui voulait le moindre mal.

Et la fillette cherchait à savoir si de lourds chocs pouvaient avoir les effets inverses. Mais elle ne savait pas si la nouvelle femme bionique était déjà ainsi avant son opération. De se fait ses recherches ne la menait pas loin.

Mais Sophie se sentait responsable de la situation. S’en voulant toujours d’avoir rejoint son oncle à la boutique de jardinage.  
Et inquiète de voir son tonton se faire du mourons pour Lexa.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu’il ressentait pour elle. La petite fille avait déjà vu son oncle faire preuve d’amitiés envahissantes mais dans ces cas là il occultait souvent les avis des personnes concernés en suivant son idée.  
Elle l’avait déjà vu amoureux au point de perdre le contrôle d’une bonne partie de ses gadgets et devenir complètement aveugle et nigaud.

Là c’était autre chose.

Autre chose…  
Gadget dans son salon lisait un livre sur la peinture et les arts du dessin afin d’essayer prochainement d’engager la conversation avec la nouvelle cyborg, si elle lui adressait à nouveau la parole un jour, regardant régulièrement son gadgetophone ultra secret en espérant un appel de la blondinette.

Elle lui manquait.  
Il se revoyait un peu en Lexa, comme il avait fallut qu’il s’habitue à ses gadgets, cette sensation de ne plus se sentir totalement humain. Mais lui il avait un but pour passer au dessus de tout ça et elle ne semblait pas en avoir, elle avait même perdu son petit ami dans cette explosion.  
Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui et de lui dire que tout irait bien avec ses nouvelles fonctionnalités et qu’il fallait apprendre à voir tout ceci comme du bonus.  
Mais la jeune fille ne voulait même plus lui parler alors la toucher…

Gadget avait tellement apprécier l’entendre rire.  
Lui qui n’avait apprit à se préoccuper que et uniquement de Sophie ces dernières années ça lui faisait quelque chose d’étrange de se préoccuper de quelqu’un d’autre. Du moins d’avoir envie de se préoccuper de quelqu’un d’autre.  
De quelqu’un… comme lui…

L’inspecteur releva la tête un instant en entendant sa nièce descendre l’escalier avec Finot.

\- « Tu vas où Sophie ? »  
\- « Euh… faire un tour au parc avec Finot. Il fait si beau dehors. »  
\- « Hum Amusez vous bien, ne rentrez pas trop tard. »

Dit-il en replongeant le nez dans son bouquin bien qu’il était les yeux rivés sur la même page depuis quinze minutes, totalement dans ses pensées.

Sophie et Finot s’en allèrent en discutant du fait qu’oncle Gadget n’est pas essayer de s’incruster pendant cette sortie. Ça en devenait étrange.

La petite fille et son chien n’allaient en réalité pas au parc. Mais chez Lexa Bérante. Sophie posa son vélo contre une des haie fraîchement tailler.

Finot indiqua la sonnette mais sa maîtresse lui fit signe que non et passa par derrière.

\- « Je veux voir ce qu’elle fait pour ne pas répondre quand on sonne. »

Le chien suivit donc la fillette discrètement.

Par la porte vitrées ils la virent dans son salon-atelier en désordre total. Devant un chevalet elle peignait un portrait d’un homme brun aux yeux perçant et au petit nez pointu.  
Puis elle prit sa respiration.

\- « Go go gadgeto pinceau. »

Une main gadget muni d’un pinceau sortit et le duo vit la jeune fille, la langue à demi sortie se concentrer pour guider la main jusqu’à la peinture de sa palette poser sur un meuble à tiroirs juste à coté d’elle.  
Le pinceau plongea dans la peinture puis se dirigea vers la toile faisant un trait fin puis… un gros pâté avant de se mettre à tourner dans tout les sens sous les injures de Lexa qui finit par réussir à le rentrer dans sa tête malgré ses mèches blondes pleine de peinture bleu.

La nouvelle cyborg pesta en essuyant la peinture de ses cheveux et entendit sonner.

Bien plus vite qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu elle courut à sa porte en pensant qu’il s’agissait de Gadget. Lexa fut presque déçut en voyant un scout au visage bien étrange par l’oeilleton.

Ça devait encore être une vente de biscuits ou de ticket de tombola.  
La blondinette décida de faire sa B.A. du jour et piocha son porte-monnaie dans son sac qui été accrocher au porte-manteaux puis commença à retirer les verrous de sa porte.

Mais quand elle ouvrit elle fut bien surprise de trouver Sophie et Finot sur son seuil.

\- « Qu’est-ce que vous… y avait pas un scout là ? » S’étonna Lexa Bérante.  
\- « Euh oui mais il a dut partir. » Dit rapidement la fillette tandis que son chien était très fier d’avoir dégoté ce déguisement, il savait bien qu’il lui servirait un jour. « Je suis Sophie la nièce de l’inspecteur Gadget. Je peux entrer s’il vous plaît ? »

Dubitative, la jeune fille s’appuya contre le montant de sa porte.

\- « Je sais qui tu es mais pourquoi il t’envoie ? »  
\- « Il ne sait pas que je suis là. »

En haussant un sourcil la jeune blonde donna un coup de pied dans sa porte pour l’ouvrir et fit un signe de tête à la fillette et au chien.

\- « Entrez. »  
\- « Merci beaucoup. »

Sophie et Finot entrèrent et Lexa referma la porte.

\- « Faite pas attention au bazar. »

Dit la nouvelle cyborg en leur indiquant qu’ils pouvaient s’asseoir sur le canapé.

\- « Un truc à boire ? J’ai de l’eau, de la grenadine, du jus d’fruit. »

La fillette demanda poliment un jus de fruit en observant le salon en désordre autour d’elle.

Il y avait des plaids et des gilets ci et là sur le canapé et le fauteuil, des bâches étalés ici et là au sol avec pas mal de tâches de peintures séchés, non loin de la baie vitrée il y avait trois chevalets avec chacun une toile. Beaucoup de matériel de peinture, de toiles vierges ou apparemment en cours, la table basse était pleine de pots à crayons qui débordaient ainsi que de carnets à dessins dont des feuilles en vrac dépassaient.  
La cuisine était une pièce ouverte qui donnait sur le salon, séparer par un espèce de bar où il y avait quatre chaises hautes. La cuisine était propre mais elle aussi relativement en bazar.

Pour Sophie ça faisait un sacré contraste avec son oncle qui était du genre maniaque quand il s’agissait de tenir une maison.

Lexa ramena sur un petit plateau un verre de jus de fruit pour sa jeune invitée, un verre de grenadine pour elle et une gamelle d’eau pour Finot.

Finot qui s’était poliment installer aux pieds de sa maîtresse, sachant que l’on accepter pas dans toute les maisons qu’un animal monte sur le sofa. Il se montra totalement surprit quand la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras pour le poser sur les coussins du canapé à coté de Sophie.

\- « T’as aussi le droit au confort mon gros. »

Le chien ne savait pas si il était heureux d’avoir un peu de considération ou si il était vexé par le terme « gros ». Sa maîtresse étouffa un rire et dit merci pour lui.

Chacun prit sa boisson en prenant garde de ne pas faire tomber le plateau qui tenait en équilibre sur plusieurs carnets de croquis.

\- « Vous allez bien ? » Demanda timidement la fillette.

Lexa s’installa en tailleur sur le fauteuil et laissa un instant sa tête retomber sur le dossier.

\- « Aussi bien que quelqu’un qu’on a transformer en… Bref. »

Elle ne voulait pas se montrer offensante envers l’oncle de la petite fille.

\- « Je voulais encore vous remercier. Sans vous je... »  
\- « Bah ! C’était normal... »  
\- « A cause de moi vous... »

A nouveau la jeune fille la coupa.

\- « Je regrette pas tu sais. Ta santé vaut mieux que la mienne. »  
\- « Et je suis désolée pour votre petit ami. »

Lexa se mit plus tristement à regarder le fond de son verre.

\- « Merci... »  
\- « Il vous manque ? »  
\- « … Ouais… et… J’crois que je fais mon deuil. J’connaissais même pas sa famille on sortait ensemble depuis vraiment peu. »  
\- « C’est lui ? »

Demanda la fillette en prenant une des feuille où était dessiner l’homme du tableau.

\- « Hum… je supposes que j’essaye de lui rendre hommage. » la nouvelle cyborg haussa les épaules. « Et toi ? Comment tu vas gamine ? »  
\- « Moi je vais bien grace à vous et dernièrement j’ai eut une super note en math hier. »  
\- « Cool. » Répondit la blondinette en vidant son verre d’une traite. « Je sais pas comment tu fais, j’ai horreur des math. » Plaisanta t-elle.  
\- « Vous manquez aussi beaucoup à Oncle Gadget. »

Sophie et Finot virent que leur hôte crispa sa main sur son verre.

\- « Il vous apprécit vraiment sincèrement… Oh mais vous aussi je vois. »

Continua la petite fille en prenant une liasse de feuilles où il y avait un tas de divers croquis de son oncle.  
Elle ne cacha d’ailleurs pas sa surprise, ce qu’elle avait prit pour une feuille ou deux était en faite une grosse liasse d’une vingtaine de pages d’un tas de gribouillages divers et variés représentant l’inspecteur Gadget. Lexa reprit les feuilles en essayant de ne pas les lui arracher des mains.

\- « Je… ouais… C’est un bon modèle pour reprendre le dessin. »

Le chien haussa largement un sourcil, absolument pas dupe.

\- « Pourquoi vous ne lui parlez plus ? »

La blondinette se massa un instant la tempe, la liasse de dessins sur les genoux.

\- « Ecoute gamine… c’est compliquer. »  
\- « Mais il pourrait vous aider avec vos gadgets. »  
\- « Je n’utilise pas mes gadgets. »

Sophie d’un air le plus faussement innocent du monde haussa les épaules et prit un autre croquis de son oncle qu’elle avait repéré en vrac sur la table basse.

\- « Hum… Oh mon oncle est très beau sur ce dessin aussi. »

Et elle afficha le dessin sous le nez de sa dessinatrice. A ce même moment le lance-filet sortit du bras de Lexa, le filet se lançant pour emprisonner son porte-manteaux dans l’entrée.

\- « Je... »  
\- « Hahaha ! » Rit la petite fille accompagner de son chien qui tapait de la patte sur le canapé.

Le lance-filet retourna à sa place et la jeune fille croisa les bras.

\- « OK… t’es une futée toi hein ? »

A nouveau Sophie haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- « Ecoute ça en reste compliquer. Ton oncle est sympa. J’crois que personne n’a jamais fait autant d’efforts pour ma pomme. Mais… j’suis habituée à être seule. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Disons… que j’ai apprit grace à mes parents qui valait mieux être seule que mal accompagner. »  
\- « Je vois. » De façon beaucoup plus sincère la fillette marqua un temps avant de reprendre. « Enfin je suppose… je n’ai plus de parents. »

Lexa se sentit gênée d’avoir gaffer.

\- « Désolée. C’est vrai qu’on m’a dit à l’hosto que c’est ton oncle qui t’avais élever. »  
\- « Oui Oncle Gadget a toujours été là pour moi. »

Répondit-elle en caressant son chien qui avait poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour la consoler.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passer avec tes parents mais… pourquoi ne pas donner une chance à Oncle Gadget ? Il est plutôt doué pour être gentil et apprendre plein de choses aux gens qui n’ont plus de parents. »

La jeune fille sourit en coin.

\- « T’as de la suite dans les idées toi hein ? »

Sophie lui rendit son sourire en coin.

La jeune fille se leva, souleva deux plaids avant de trouver sa veste en blue jean qu’elle mit par dessus son débardeur bleu délavé et souleva trois coussins ainsi que Finot avant de retrouver ses clés de voitures.

\- « Bon OK on bouge. »  
\- « Où ? »  
\- « Chez ton oncle. Vous êtes bien venues pour me convaincre d’aller lui causer non ? »

La fillette leva les bras en signe de victoire et Finot improvisa une rapide danse de la joie.  
Ils mirent le vélo à l’arrière de la voiture et démarrèrent, Sophie guida Lexa jusqu’à sa maison.

A un des feux rouges la blondinette lui demanda d’ouvrir la boîte à gants.

\- « Tu vois le sachet ? Y a des sucettes, prends en une et passe m’en une à la fraise. »  
\- « Oncle Gadget n’aime pas trop que je grignote trop sucré entre les repas. »  
\- « Et il est là tonton Gadget ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Alors prend une sucette. »

Sophie s’exécuta avec un très large sourire qu’elle échangea avec Lexa. Oui la nouvelle cyborg était quelqu’un de très sympa !

Ce qui étonna aussi la petite fille est que si niveau rangement et bordel son oncle et Lexa était les totales opposés… en se qui concerner la conduite en voiture… ils étaient aussi sportif l’un que l’autre dans leur façon de tenir un volant.

De son coté l’inspecteur Gadget faisait la vaisselle en jetant parfois un œil à la pendule de la cuisine. Il lui semblait que sa nièce était partit depuis déjà un moment. Peut-être qu’elle avait rencontrer des amies au parc et s’y était donc attarder pour cette raison ? De toute façon il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, Finot veillait sur elle.

Le bruit de la porte d’entrée le sortit de ses pensées.

\- « C’est toi Sophie ? »  
\- « C’est moi ! Et j’ai une surprise. »

Avec un demi sourire l’inspecteur leva les yeux au ciel et habiller d’un magnifique tablier rose se mit à essuyer une assiette avec un torchon lui aussi rose bonbon.

\- « Si la surprise c’est encore un super bâton qu’a trouver Finot laisse le dans le jardin avec les autres. »  
\- « C’est pas un bâton Oncle Gadget. »

A la voix de sa nièce, Gadget se tourna pour la voir entrer dans la cuisine, accompagner de… LEXA !

\- « Salut... » Tenta timidement la nouvelle cyborg avec un petit coucou de la main.  
\- « Le… L… Lexa ! Qu’est-ce que vou… tu là fais ? Euh… Lexu fa lait ? Euh... » bégaya t-il avant de se tourner vers la fillette. « Sophie qu’est-ce que tu as... »

Avant que la petite fille ne se fasse enguirlander pour rien, la nouvelle cyborg posa une main sur son épaule.

\- « Lui en veut pas. C’est elle qui m’as convaincue d’venir. Elle pense que tu pourrais m’aider avec... » A ce même moment le gadgeto boomerang à hélices sortit à nouveau du haut du crâne de Lexa, rabattant ses mèches blondes devant ses yeux et lançant le boomerang dans la cuisine faisant tomber une pile de casseroles.

\- « NOM D’UN GADGET ! » Cria l’inspecteur en en lâchant l’assiette qu’il tenait.  
\- « Cette saloperie ! » Pesta la jeune fille tandis que Sophie et Finot essayaient vainement de ne pas rire.


	5. Ton vrai nom ?

L’inspecteur Gadget se débarrassa rapidement de son tablier rose comme si il en avait honte et proposa à Lexa de s’asseoir puis servit des boissons afin de parler plus calmement autour de la table.

A part par accident juste après l’opération il n’avait jamais vu la jeune blonde utiliser ses gadgets et ça lui faisait un effet presque étrange.  
Tout comme un effet étrange de la voir chez lui, dans sa cuisine.

Sophie, à table avec eux sirotait son jus de fruit, ayant donner le reste de sa sucette à Finot qui au pieds de sa maîtresse se régalait tout en tendant une oreille attentive à la conversation.

La nouvelle cyborg tout en tournant son verre dans une de ses main, tenait de l’autre le bâton de sa sucette qu’elle avait terminer mais mâchouillait nerveusement.  
Le plus calmement qu’elle le pouvait elle expliquait les divers bugs de ses gadgets, qu’elle avait bien essayer de les apprivoiser seule mais sans grand succès. Indiquant qu’elle n’était toujours pas d’accord avec ce qu’elle était devenue mais que ses gadgets ayant apparemment décider de fonctionner sans tenir compte de son avis, elle voulait garder un certain contrôle dessus.

L’inspecteur l’écoutait, flatté qu’elle se confit à lui. Essayant aussi de ne pas la fixer de façon trop gênante.

Il l’avait à peine aperçut depuis sa sortie de l’hôpital.  
Pour la première fois il ne la voyait pas dans une blouse d’hôpital. Lexa avait remit ses mèches blondes en place, elles entouraient son jolie visage qui était tinté d’un maquillage discret et léger qui de l’avis de Gadget mettait en valeur la beauté de ses traits. La jeune fille ne semblait pas non plus des plus complexée par son corps avec ce débardeur d’un bleu décoloré qui laissait voir une partie de son ventre, ce jean noir qui mettait également en valeur ses formes, une discrète chaîne en or autour de son cou.

L’inspecteur Gadget essaya de cesser de la dévorer du regard, malgré tout attentif à ses paroles.

\- « Je veux bien t’aider. Moi aussi j’ai quelque fois besoin de réglages avec mes gadgets. Tu dois avoir besoin... » Il chercha un instant ses mots. « d’une période de « rodage » je pense. Et le stresse joue beaucoup. Certains gadgets réagissent sans trop qu’on leur demande. »

La petite fille blonde cessa de jouer avec la paille de son verre.

\- « Une histoire de subconscient si je me souviens de ce qu’avait dit le professeur Rotoscope. »  
\- « C’est ça. » Confirma son oncle.

La nouvelle cyborg sembla réfléchir encore un instant et finalement posa le bâton de sa sucette à coté de son verre, s’adressant directement à l’inspecteur.

\- « Ecoute… J’ai encore eut un appel de Gontier et j’ai fait bloquer son numéro. »

Malgré toute la sympathie qu’il avait d’ordinaire pour son chef, Gadget avait soudain l’idée fugace de lui tordre le cou.

\- « Je vais pas te promettre que j’vais rejoindre la police et tout ça… j’ai jamais eut vocation à devenir un poulet… Mais… j’veux bien te faire confiance pour m’apprendre à utiliser s’bazar. »

D’habitude assez tatillon sur la façon de la quelle on devait s’adresser aux forces de l’ordre, l’inspecteur Gadget ne se formalisa même pas du mot « poulet » et afficha un large sourire à la confiance que lui faisait Lexa Bérante.

\- « ça sera avec plaisir ! » Et comme à son habitude sa fierté prit le dessus. « Lexa tu seras entre de bonnes mains avec moi ! Entraîner par le meilleur agent de police du monde ! L’incroyable inspecteur Gadget ! Qui a mainte fois sauver le monde avec facilité mais au péril de sa vie ! Qui... »

Sophie et Finot essayaient de cacher leurs rires, la jeune fille elle eut un rictus avant de reprendre la parole.

\- « J’y met une petite condition. »  
\- « La quelle ? » Demanda l’homme en face d’elle avec le plus vif intérêt.  
\- « Si on se dit « tu » et que tu m’appelles Lexa, j’veux aussi pouvoir t’appeler par ton nom. »  
\- « Tu as toujours pu m’appeler simplement Gadget et te passer de « l’inspecteur ». »  
\- « Ton vrai nom. » Dit-elle haussant un sourcil. « Tu vas pas me dire que tu t’appelles vraiment Gadget. »

La petite fille et son chien tournaient la tête d’un interlocuteur à l’autre comme si ils suivaient un match de tennis.

Ils étaient un peu curieux tout les deux.  
L’oncle Gadget n’utilisaient plus réellement son vrai nom à part sur quelques rares documents officielles. Sophie l’ayant depuis le plus loin que remontait sa mémoire toujours connu ainsi le surnommait elle aussi affectueusement « Oncle Gadget ». Mais à vrai dire plus personne n’avait demander à l’inspecteur son véritable nom dans un simple but d’amitié depuis fort longtemps.

Si bien qu’il hésita presque un instant avant de répondre, comme si ça lui faisait quelque chose d’étrange à lui aussi d’à nouveau le prononcer.

\- « J’étais.. suis toujours en un sens… l’inspecteur Tamare. »

A nouveau la cyborg haussa un sourcil en lui jetant un regard insistant.

\- « Je m’appelle Augustin. » Finit par lâcher l’homme bionique.  
\- « Augustin ? » Répéta Lexa comme pour mieux mémoriser l’information.

Gadget ferma les yeux, comme si il s’attendait à une moquerie ou quelque chose du genre, presque comme si il s’attendait à recevoir un coup. Puis il rouvrit les yeux aussi soulagé qu’étonné en entendant le ton beaucoup plus enjoué de la blondinette.

\- « C’est trop chou comme prénom ! »  
\- « Ah… bin… euh… merci… enfin tu sais c’est mes parents… c’est pas moi qui l’ai choisi. » Bredouilla t-il. Puis il reprit un air un peu plus sérieux. « Mais si devant le chef, les collègues et les malfaiteurs tu pouvais continuer à m’appeler Gadget… pour l’image tu comprends. » Lui souffla t-il comme si il lui chuchotait une information ultra confidentiel.  
\- « Pas de soucis. » Dit elle d’un regard joueur. « A moins que je te trouve un autre surnom. »

Augustin Tamare resta perplexe. Comment ça un surnom ?

\- « ça peut être marrant. » Lâcha Sophie d’une mine très amusée en faisant des bulles dans son verre de jus de fruit.

Finot riait déjà, ayant hâte d’entendre le dit surnom. Son instinct canin lui soufflait que ce surnom risquait fort d’être cocasse.

L’inspecteur Gadget essaya de reprendre le fil principal de la conversation et regarda sa montre.

\- « D’habitude j’entraîne et fais les réglages de mes nouveaux gadgets à notre ferme à la campagne histoire de ne pas faire trop de dégâts ici. »

La petite fille aspira dans sa paille afin de terminer son verre.  
C’est vrai que leur vieille ferme ne risquait plus grand-chose. Elle avait été mainte et mainte fois réparer après les divers bugs des gadgets de son oncle. Les trous dans le toit ou dans les murs, dans le parquet et les fenêtres régulièrement briser. A bien y penser à part la base d’un des vieux lit, un vieux fauteuil et la cuisinière à bois il n’y avait plus grand-chose d’origine dans la ferme familial… au grand bonheur du compte en banque des artisans du coin.

\- « Il va être un peu tard pour y aller. Mais si tu veux commencer maintenant et que je te donne quelques astuces, j’ai installer une petite salle de gym à la cave et... »  
\- « OK » Dit simplement Lexa.

Etonné mais ravis de sa réponse Augustin se leva.

\- « Alors on y va. Sophie tu voudras bien débarrasser s’il te plaît ? »  
\- « Pas de soucis oncle Gadget. »

L’inspecteur ouvrit la porte de la cave et courtoisie laissa passer la jeune fille blonde en premier.

\- « C’est par ici. »  
\- « J’te suis, Auggy. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel au surnom en passant derrière elle dans l’escalier.

\- « Non ça te va pas… Tintin ? Non c’est déjà prit... »

Gadget ne savait plus vraiment si il devait rire ou être déjà blasé de cette histoire de surnom.

Dans la cuisine, Sophie mit les verres dans l’évier et regarda un instant sa montre ordinateur.

\- « Oh j’ai besoin d’aller réviser un peu pour demain. Finot tu veux bien garder un petit œil sur Oncle Gadget et Lexa ? »

Le chien donna son accord avec un petit salut et s’en alla à la cave.

La petite fille quand à elle monta dans sa chambre en souriant. Lexa Bérante lui semblait définitivement sympathique, et pourtant Sophie était de nature protectrice et assez exigeante avec les femmes qui approchaient son oncle.

Souvent elle ne les appréciait guère et ne leur trouvant aucune personnalité. Jamais assez bien pour son précieux oncle Gadget.  
Mais avec Lexa... Il semblait beaucoup l’apprécier sans pour autant en devenir crétin devant elle, et la nouvelle cyborg avait quelque chose de détonnant dans sa personnalité qui détonnait avec bien des pimbêches.

D’un autre coté assez peu de femmes avaient approcher Gadget.

Pour beaucoup il était une sorte de curiosité et elles fantasmaient plus sur ce qu’il était de part son état de cyborg que sur la personne qu’il était vraiment. En général l’inspecteur recadrait vite de genre de groupie, ne les appréciant pas et n’aimant pas être considérer comme une sorte de sextoy géant, mettant un point d’honneur à rester un humain avant toute chose. Juste un humain pourvu de divers gadgets, mais avant tout avec un cerveau et un coeur.

Sophie resta dans ses pensées, après les groupies il y avait aussi les femmes pour qui son oncle avait eut un béguin.  
Généralement des blondes et rarement des brunes.  
Ces béguins avaient tendance à le rendre un peu taré et complètement aveugle sur ce qui l’entourait, plus aveugle que d’habitude en tout cas.  
A son bureau, devant son cahier de leçons, la petite fille mâchonna son crayon en repensant avec agacement à Lana Lamour qui avait rendu son oncle complètement stupide au point qu’il ne l’avait même pas reconnu quand elle était en danger.  
Mais même quand elles n’étaient pas des agents MAD, Sophie savait que les coups de foudres de son oncle duraient rarement dans le temps.

C’est peut-être pour ça que Lexa Bérante l’intriguait elle aussi. En plus de lui être reconnaissante de l’avoir sauver. Elle avait rarement vu son oncle autant s’investir vraiment pour quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle même.

Finalement la petite fille retourna les yeux vers son cahier.  
Laissons le temps au temps… 

Pendant ce temps justement, à la cave, Finot s’était discrètement glisser dans la petite salle de gym aménager et coucher sur un des tapis de yoga comme pourrait le faire n’importe quel chien des plus normal. Après tout il s’agissait juste d’écouter et d’observer. Ce n’était pas la plus fatigante des missions qu’il avait eut à faire jusque ici.

La nouvelle cyborg observa rapidement la pièce autour d’elle. Il y avait des poids, des haltères, quelques appareils de musculation et un tapis roulant, aucune fenêtre si ce n’est un petit soupirail dans cette salle peinte en vert.

\- « ça va ? » Demanda Gadget.  
\- « Oui… J’me demande juste de ce que je dois penser d’un gars qui au premier rendez vous m’invite dans sa cave. » Plaisanta t-elle.  
\- « Je… c’est pas un… Enfin s’pas un rendez vous… c’est. Ce que je veux dire c’est... »  
\- « Je plaisante Augustin. » Sourit-elle.

L’inspecteur reprit sa respiration et ferma les yeux un court instant pour cesser de bégayer. De plus il fallait vraiment qu’il s’habitue au fait qu’elle l’appelle par son prénom.

\- « Tu as déjà essayer d’utiliser quoi comme gadget ? »  
\- « Et bien j’ai découvert que j’avais un go go gadgeto pinceau... »

A ses mots la main gadget munie du pinceau de tout à l’heure ressortit et éclaboussa Augustin Tamare de peinture bleu.

\- « Oups ! Désolée ! » S’excusa vivement Lexa en essayant de remettre ses cheveux en place.  
\- « Ce n’est pas grave. » Dit l’inspecteur en sortant lui même une main de son chapeau qui lui tendit un mouchoir. « Il faut juste apprendre à ne pas toujours le dire à voix haute, ou pas avec le go go gadget devant. C’est une habitude à prendre. »

Les mains dans les poches, la jeune fille approuva et sa main gadget retourna à sa place.

\- « Le machin boomerang à aussi tendance à sortir tout seul, sans que je lui demande. »

Celui qui était là devenu un peu son professeur se gratta le menton.

\- « ça arrive quand tu es stresser ? Anxieuse ? Ou quand tu penses à quelque chose ou quelqu’un en particulier. »  
\- « On peut dire ça. » Répondit-elle vaguement.

Voyant qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à cette question, Gadget n’insista pas.

\- « Et quand tu essayes d’appeler ce gadget toi même ? »  
\- « Jamais essayer, il sort bien assez tout seul. »  
\- « Essaye s’il te plaît. »

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer.

\- « Go go gadgeto boomerang à hélice. »

Et le gadget sortit de sa tête, remettant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux blonds devant ses yeux.

\- « Au moins on est sûr qu’il fonctionne » Sourit l’inspecteur.  
\- « Bin... »

Au même moment le boomerang se lança et fit le tour de la pièce avant de s’abattre sur Finot, l’enroulant dans la corde bleu au bout du boomerang. Le chien aboya en râlant ! Zut à la fin ! Il n’avait rien demander lui !

La blondinette s’excusa vivement.

\- « Ne bouge pas Finot, go go gadgeto coupe coupe. »

Et une main avec une paire de ciseau sortit du chapeau de l’homme bionique pour libérer le pauvre chien qui s’en alla dédaigneusement dans un autre coin de la pièce.  
Décidément même quand la mission était facile c’était lui qui prenait !

\- « Désolée. » Dit encore Lexa.

Puis elle se retourna vers Gadget, plutôt curieuse.

\- « Excuse moi de la question mais… Toi aussi ça sort de… enfin c’est pas dans ton chapeau ? C’est comme moi ? »

Augustin Tamare se sentit quelque peut gêné.

\- « Euh oui… C’est une trappe dans mon crâne, comme toi… Et puis le gadget costume a été adapter pour que le chapeau s’ouvre quand... »

Devant le regard de la jeune fille l’inspecteur prit énormément sur lui et retira son chapeau.

Il évitait toujours d’en parler. C’était une des deux choses qui le complexait énormément par rapport à ses gadgets.  
Il avait donc prit l’habitude de garder son chapeau même pour dormir ou d’avoir toujours quelque chose sur la tête. Il avait beau avoir apprit à les trouver extrêmement pratique dans son métier ou dans la vie courante, quelque chose en lui détestait voir cette trappe s’ouvrir et des choses sortir de son crâne.

\- « Go go gadgeto main. » Dit-il presque sans volonté.

La trappe s’ouvrit au milieu de ses cheveux noirs et une petite main gadget fit rapidement coucou avant de retourner à sa place, laissant la trappe se fermer.

\- « J’ai apprit à cacher ça. » Dit-il plus tristement. « Tu sais les gens… Ils me voient différemment quand ils voient ça comme ça. Quand c’est cacher par le chapeau ils y pensent moins, ou pensent que tout est dans mon chapeau… ça choque moins. »  
\- « Je comprend » Dit sincèrement la nouvelle cyborg.

Augustin la regarda avec un sourire.

Outre Sophie parce qu’elle l’avait toujours connu ainsi et qu’il y avait entre eux un amour et une complicité filial. De mémoire, personne ne l’avait jamais réellement comprit.   
Beaucoup pensaient qu’il se donnait à genre en gardant son chapeau et ses gants en toute circonstance.

\- « Je peux ? » Demanda t-elle en levant timidement une main.  
\- « Humhum. »

Marmonna Gadget en la laissant s’approcher, penchant un peu la tête pour qu’elle puisse mieux voir la trappe.  
La jeune fille la toucha du bout des doigts, assez impressionnée.

Finot lui aussi releva la tête. Son maître était d’habitude bien peu enclin à montrer ceci, n’aimait pas qu’on en parle et encore moins qu’on y touche.

\- « ça chatouille. » Rit presque l’inspecteur.  
\- « Désolée. » S’excusa la blondinette en retirant ses mains.  
\- « C’est pas grave. » Dit-il en se remettant droit et en enfonçant de nouveau son chapeau sur son crâne.

Il y eut quelques secondes suspendu dans le temps. L’homme bionique prenant le temps de regarder dans les yeux de Lexa pour être certain qu’il ne rêvait pas. Ce n’était pas une curiosité malsaine ou du dégoût. Mais de la compassion sincère qu’il y voyait.

La blondinette finit par toussoter et continua ses questions en essayant de cacher son trouble.

\- « Et… et pour les mains ? Pourquoi des gants ?»

Demanda t-elle en prenant les mains de son mentor dans les siennes sans attendre son autorisation.

\- « Oh… euh… et bien... » Essaya t-il de continuer lui aussi sans laisser rien paraître. « C’est un peu comme le chapeau. Pour le regard des gens et… ça c’est moi. Je n’ai jamais vraiment supporter de voir mes doigts s’ouvrir. Brrr » Il réprima un frisson. « Je suppose que c’est un peu comme les gens qui ne supportent pas de voir un ongle retourner ou entendre le crissement d’un tableau noir, ça ne s’explique pas vraiment. J’ai prit l’habitude de toujours les garder. »

Il marqua une pause avant de la regarder un instant dans les yeux.

\- « Mais si tu veux voir... »  
\- « J’vais pas te forcer si ça te gène. » Répondit-elle.

Il en était presque soulagé. Encore plus que de retirer son chapeau il détestait retirer ses gants, au point que certains pensaient qu’il s’agissait là de ses réels mains robotique, qu’ils étaient intégrés.

Les deux cyborgs s’étaient énormément rapprocher, à présent à quelques centimètres, l’un en face de l’autre.

Avec un petit sourire elle finit par dire.

\- « Go go gadgeto stylo. »

En se retenant de grincer des dents il vit un des doigts de la jeune fille s’ouvrir. Au moins, il savait à présent que chez les autres aussi cette vue lui était désagréable.

\- « Bizarrement moi ça ne me dérange pas. » Avoua t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- « Chacun son truc. » Essaya t-il de sourire.  
\- « J’ai suivit tes conseils d’ailleurs. J’arrive beaucoup mieux à écrire et dessiner. »  
\- « J’en suis content. »

Un bâillement bruyant de Finot les fit se séparer d’un pas ou deux avec un léger rouge aux joues.

\- « Euh… hum… et du coup c’est quoi les gadgets qu’on a en commun ? » Essaya de reprendre la blondinette comme si de rien n’était.

L’inspecteur Gadget fit mine de réfléchir, une main sortant de son chapeau se plaçant sous son menton.

\- « Hum… je crois une bonne partie de ce que les mains gadgets peuvent sortir de notre tête. Les gadgeto bras... »  
\- « Mais le kiné a dit que j’ai aussi du métal dans les jambes. »  
\- « Euh oui… je crois qu’ils te les ont renforcer mais tu ne peux pas les agrandir comme moi. Tu n’as pas de gadgeto cou non plus. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »

Il se montra assez gêné de répondre tout en montrant son propre cou.

\- « Euh et bien… disons que toi ta nuque était encore entière quand tu es arriver à l’hôpital. »  
\- « Oh... »

Elle venait de comprendre et passa nerveusement ses mains sur son cou le long de sa chaîne en or.

Au même moment son gadgeto boomerang sortit à nouveau de sa tête et lança le boomerang sur deux haltères qui se retrouvèrent enrouler ensemble dans la cordelette.

\- « FICHUS GADGET ! » S’énerva t’elle avec ses mèches complètement devant les yeux au point qu’elle n’y voyait plus rien du tout.

Augustin Tamare qui s’était baisser juste à temps se permit de regarder le mécanisme au dessus du crâne de la nouvelle cyborg.

\- « Doit y avoir un soucis de ressort quelque part je pense. »  
\- « ça m’avance bien. »

Se plaignit-elle les bras ballants. C’est à ce moment là qu’un des lance-filet sortit de son bras droit et lança un filet au sol la faisant grommeler.

\- « Intéressant. » Observa Gadget. « Si tu veux je peux essayer de réparer ça. »  
\- « Tu sais faire ça ? » Demanda vivement la jeune fille en séparant ses cheveux blonds devant son visage tel un rideau.  
\- « Oui. » répondit l’inspecteur assez fièrement avant d’hausser les épaules. « Avec le temps il a bien fallut que je répare mes propres gadgets. Je n’allais pas à chaque fois déranger le professeur Rotoscope pour quelques réglages d’entretiens. »


	6. Soirée karaoké

Lexa accepta en maudissant le fait qu’en plus il aller falloir entretenir ces fichus bidules qu’on lui avait implanter.

Bientôt elle était dans le garage, assise sur un tabouret à coté d’un petit établit où était plusieurs outils. Que finalement l’inspecteur Gadget utilisa très peu à coté du tournevis qui était dans son annulaire afin de faire les réglages au lanceur de boomerang.

Finot s’était installer sur une vieille couverture qui cachait deux vieux pneus, observant toujours les deux cyborgs du coin de l’oeil.

Lexa se tordait les poignets en attendant que celui qu’elle pouvait maintenant presque appeler son mentor terminait les réglages.

\- « Ah ça a vraiment l’air de répondre quand tu es nerveuse. Je vais essayer de diminuer la sensibilité. » Dit Augustin.  
\- « Humhum. » Répondit juste la jeune fille avec ses mèches devant ses yeux qu’elle avait renoncer à remettre en place pour le moment.

Puis elle osa poser une autre question, après tout c’était le moment ou jamais.

\- « C’est aussi normal que j’ai beaucoup plus de force ? »  
\- « Oui, on est devenu super résistant pour les lourdes charges, les efforts physiques les exp... » Il se tut ne voulant pas réveiller un mauvais souvenir.  
\- « Les explosions. » Finit-elle.  
\- « Oui… Mais les flammes restes dangereuse… Si tu as eut les poumons modifier comme moi... »  
\- « Je tiens en apnée une dizaine de minutes dans la baignoire, avant je tenais… trente secondes. » Indiqua t-elle.  
\- « Ah, alors ils t’ont aussi mit un demi poumon artificiel ? »  
\- « Sans doute. »  
\- « Et bien on retient notre respiration plus longtemps mais on peut s’asphyxier. Si on manque d’air ou si on respire un poison. Le feu reste aussi dangereux. On a une peau que semi synthétique. »  
« Humhum… OK. »

La jeune blonde essayait de tout retenir. L’inspecteur parlait de tout ceci avec un certain détachement. Sans doute habitué depuis trop longtemps.

Sophie toqua à la porte du garage.

\- « Coucou… tout va bien ? »  
\- « Oui Sophie. » S’entousiasma son oncle. « Les gadgets de Lexa avaient besoin de quelques réglages. »  
\- « Ouais alors j’attends qu’ça s’passe... » soupira faussement la jeune fille. « Augustintounet se dit bricoleur rit-elle. »  
\- « Ah ça ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire de surnom. » Se plaignit-il.  
\- « Oh aller un peu d’humour Tintinou… Tintounet ? »

La petite fille éclata de rire en même temps que son chien.  
Lexa leva une de ses mèche pour la regarder tout en souriant.

\- « Ah je crois que Tintounet fait l’unanimité. »  
\- « Sans commentaire... » Dit Gadget sous les rires des filles et de son chein. « Voilà c’est fini. »  
\- « Merci. » Dit simplement Lexa.

Le gadgeto boomerang à hélice rentra à sa place sans qu’elle n’est à se concentrer et elle leva le pouce pour indiquer que ça fonctionnait.

En la voyant remettre une énième fois ses cheveux en place, Sophie lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas un chapeau.

\- « J’ai jamais vraiment aimer porter des chapeaux. » Se plaignit Lexa.  
\- « Mais le Gadget costume a bien des utilités ! » Tenta d’argumenter l’inspecteur. « La cravate lassos ou le gadgeto manteau... »  
\- « Ah oui cette saloperie, qui gonfle ? Faudra que tu viennes le récupérer. La police m’en a fournit un pour que je rentre chez moi, ce truc s’est mit a gonfler dans ma penderie et m’a casser trois étagères. »  
\- « Ah bin ça… c’est le risque... » Essaya de plaider Gadget.

Lexa Bérante indiqua aussi les converses qu’elle avait aux pieds.

\- « Tant qu’on parle de gadgeto fringues, je suppose que je dois au professeur Rotoscope mes converses modifiés ? »  
\- « Oui il voulait te faire la surprise. »

Elle afficha une mine des plus blasée.

\- « C’est certain que la paire de skis qui sort des godasses dans l’escalier c’est une surprise. »

Sophie et Finot l’un à coté de l’autre essayaient de ne pas éclater de rire rien qu’en imaginant la scène.

\- « Sans doute un réglage. » Dit Augustin un peu gêné.

Lexa soupira.

\- « Sans compter ces go go gadgeto patins à roulettes qui… HEEEEE ! »

Et les dits patins à roulettes sortirent de ses chaussures, la faisant partir en arrière, l’inspecteur Gadget l’a rattrapa de justesse, elle s’accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber.

\- « Je t’ai dit de ne pas dire le go go gadgeto. » Lui rappela t-il. « Et puis ça, c’est plutôt pratique d’avoir des patins à roulettes. »  
\- « Sauf quand on sait pas faire de patins à roulettes. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « QUOI ? »

Dirent en choeur l’oncle et la nièce accompagner d’un aboiement surprit de Finot.

\- « Hé non… Hé me regardez pas comme ça. » Dit la blondinette tandis que ses gadgeto patins retournaient à leur place.

\- « Tu n’as jamais apprit à faire du patin ? » Demanda la fillette.  
\- « Non. » Avoua Lexa en haussant les épaules, essayant visiblement de tourner sa phrase à l’humour. « J’ai des parents qui ont crut bon de m’apprendre le piano, l’équitation, un peu de danse, la peinture, des cours de maintiens d’où je me suis faite virer… Mais ils ne m’ont pas apprit à faire du patin à roulettes. »  
\- « Oh c’est triste. » Dit sincèrement Sophie.

L’inspecteur Gadget quand à lui retenait également que c’était la première fois que la jeune fille parlait de ses parents.

De mémoire elle n’avait jusque ici mentionner aucun membre de sa famille. Après une recherche de la police suite à son entrée aux urgences ses parents avaient apparemment répondu aux abonnés absents.

Gadget ne lui avait poser aucune question là dessus pensant qu’elle avait couper les ponts avec eux ou quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être qu’ils n’étaient plus de ce monde ?

Après cette petite interlude Sophie fit de grands yeux digne du chat Potté pour que Lexa reste dîner avec eux. La jeune femme finit par accepter en riant.

Une sorte d’instinct paternel qui le rendait surprotecteur avec sa nièce faisait qu’Augustin surveillait tout ça du coin de l’oeil. Mais ça le faisait sourire de voir Sophie bien s’entendre avec Lexa.  
Il la savait assez relativement hostile avec les femmes qui l’approchait de trop près d’habitude, la voir bien s’entendre avec la nouvelle cyborg était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

L’inspecteur terminait de faire chauffer le repas composer de cuisses de poulet et de purée de pomme de terre accompagner d’haricots verts.  
Les filles finissaient de mettre la table tandis que Finot était ravi d’avoir été servit en avance et se régaler en vidant sa gamelle, sachant très bien qu’ensuite il aurait les restes du poulet.

En mettant les couverts, Lexa éternua et une main gadget sortit de son crâne pour lui tendre un mouchoir, déplaçant à nouveau toute ses mèches sur le devant.

\- « Merci... » dit la jeune femme d’un ton blasé.  
\- « C’est quand même pas pratique avec tes cheveux si longs. » Dit la fillette.  
\- « Tu peux peut-être passer chez le coiffeur ? Ou attacher tes cheveux ?» Dit Gadget.  
\- « Compte là dessus et boit d’l’eau ! » Râla la jeune blonde.

Sophie réfléchit avant de claquer des doigts avec visiblement une idée en tête et remonta quatre à quatre dans sa chambre.

Elle ne tarda pas à en redescendre aussi vite qu’elle y était monter avec un fin foulard d’un bleu presque aussi délavé que le débardeur de la nouvelle cyborg.

\- « Tu permets ? » Demanda la fillette.

Comprenant ce qu’elle voulait faire, Lexa mit un genoux à terre pour être à hauteur de la petite fille et celle-ci noua le foulard en bandeau autour de la tête de la jeune blonde.

\- « Voilà, comme ça tu peux laisser tes cheveux détacher et je pense que ça empêchera tes mèches d’aller dans tes yeux. » Dit fièrement Sophie.  
\- « On va tester ça tout de suite. » S’amusa la cyborg. « Go go gadgeto miroir. »

Une main gadget qui tenait un petit miroir sortit de son crâne pour se placer devant son visage, ne lui mettant aucune mèches dans les yeux, et avec le bandeau qui donnait un peu de volume à sa chevelure le fait qu’une trappe s’ouvrait au dessus de sa tête était même beaucoup plus discret, du moins on avait juste l’impression que les gadgets sortait de ses cheveux.

\- « ça paraît cool. » Dit Lexa en s’admirant dans le miroir. « T’en pense quoi Tintounet ? »

A nouveau Sophie et Finot éclatèrent de rire. Augustin Tamare quand à lui faillit lâcher la casserole de purée en entendant à nouveau ce surnom idiot. Il sentait qu’il allait devoir s’y faire.

\- « Tu… tu es très jolie comme ça. »  
\- « Merci. »

En vérité il aurait voulu dire « magnifique » ou « extrêmement belle » mais il n’avait pas oser.  
Flattée, la jeune femme le remercia et rangea son miroir.

\- « Bon c’est bientôt prêt. On va pouvoir bientôt passer à table… Sophie tu te souviens de ce qu’on fait avant de passer à table ? »  
\- « Oui oncle Gadget on… »  
\- « Prend l’apéro ? » Lâcha Lexa avec un sourire.

« Se lave les mains » étaient la réponse attendu mais la fillette éclata de nouveau de rire.  
Avec la nouvelle cyborg il y avait de l’ambiance à la maison.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lexa était de retour chez elle.

Etrangement ça lui avait fait du bien de sortir, de parler ouvertement de ses gadgets… d’avoir revu le fameux inspecteur Gadget.

La nouvelle cyborg se laissa tomber dans son canapé tout en réfléchissant.

Oui il lui avait manquer. Oui il était décidément quelqu’un d’adorable. Quelqu’un à qui on avait envie de s’attacher.  
Physiquement il n’était pas un canon de beauté, il n’avait rien d’un top modèle, d’un musclor ni la belle gueule d’un mec de sitcom.  
Mais sa gentillesse et sa sincérité étaient ses atouts. Lexa se demandait si il avait toujours eut ce coté naïf ou si il l’avait développer comme un mécanisme de défense. A sa place elle aurait sans doute péter les plombs depuis longtemps avec un corps entièrement modifier qu’il fallait réapprendre à utiliser.  
Sous des airs de benêt ce type avait un mental d’acier.

Soudain la blondinette releva les yeux vers le portrait quasi terminer de Brian, feu son petit ami.  
Elle le fixa en levant un sourcil.

\- « Oh ça va toi hein ! Me juge pas. »

Elle recouvrit rapidement la toile d’un draps puis elle monta se coucher.

Du coté de l’inspecteur Gadget, il s’amusait à voir sa nièce qui sauter sur son lit avec Finot.

\- « Aller il est temps de dormir. »  
\- « Déjà oncle Gadget ? »  
\- « Tu as école demain. »

Dit-il en s’approchant pour la bordée alors qu’elle se mettait sous les couvertures et que son chien s’installait dans son panier au pied du lit.

Sous sa couette, Sophie s’inquiéta.

\- « Dit, tu m’en veux Oncle Gadget ? »  
\- « Pourquoi je t’en voudrais Sophie ? »  
\- « Et bien… d’avoir été chez Lexa… et de l’avoir ramener ici sans t’en parler. »

Gadget sourit. Sa nièce était vraiment une petite fille adorable.

\- « Non et je vais même te dire merci. Sans toi Lexa serait encore chez elle. »

Sophie afficha un large sourire.

\- « Aller il faut dormir maintenant. »

Il embrassa sa nièce sur le front et s’en alla en éteignant les lumières.

\- « Bonne nuit Sophie. »  
\- « Bonne nuit Oncle Gadget. » Répondit-elle en bâillant.

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans la bonne humeur.

Lexa Bérante avait prit l’habitude d’aller chez l’inspecteur Gadget et elle faisait de gros progrès pour contrôler ses nouveaux gadgets.  
Sophie avait dit vrai, malgré son coté distrait et maladroit, son oncle Gadget était assez doué pour apprendre aux autres.

Bien que L’inspecteur avait parfois lui même du mal à contrôler ses gadgets. Outre les bugs habituels certains fonctionnaient malgré lui sur la base de ses émotions et sentiment.  
Et clairement il en avait de plus en plus pour Lexa.

C’était nouveau, une complicité presque libératrice de pouvoir parler avec un autre cyborg. Il y avait de ce fait des choses qui ne pouvaient faire rire qu’eux.  
La peur de prendre une douche après leurs opérations, de peur de s’électrocuter.  
Certaines curiosités sur leurs diverses modifications et d’autres choses qu’ils n’avaient pas envie de savoir.

Le fait que la jeune femme était clairement de base d’une nature solitaire n’empêchait pas qu’elle aimait s’amuser et plaisanter.  
Sa solitude ressemblant de plus en plus à une sorte de carapace qu’elle s’était forgée contre quelque chose ou quelqu’un.

Sophie était aussi ravie de la tournure des évènements.  
Lexa se trouvait être elle aussi fan de Rick Rocker et toute les deux écoutaient ses musiques le volume à fond.  
Comparer à d’autres femmes qui avaient pu approcher son oncle Gadget et ignorait totalement la fillette ou se montrait hypocrite avec elle. Sophie voyait bien qu’au contraire la nouvelle cyborg était sincère et ramenait avec elle un peu de pep’s dans la maison.

La petite fille blonde avait beau être une enfant calme et sage de nature, Gadget l’avait élever seul et bien qu’ils avaient énormément de moments de complicité, de jeux et qu’il aurait donner n’importe quoi pour elle. Il était des fois un peu strict sur certains points.  
Points qui sautaient comme des popcorns lorsque Lexa était dans les parages.

Sophie et son oncle essayaient d’apprendre à la jeune fille à tenir sur des patins à roulettes. Non sans mal ! Celle-ci pesta plus d’une fois en se retrouvant le nez dans un buisson ou le cul par terre.

Cette après-midi Lexa était dans le jardin de la maison de l’inspecteur Gadget avaient ses deux lance-filet sortit au niveau de ses bras, son mentor installant des nains de jardins le long de l’allée.

\- « Je ne suis pas certaine de l’angle. » Dit-elle.  
\- « Mais si ! Imagine que se sont des agents MAD et ça ira tout seul. » Lui assura Augustin.

Sophie et Finot étaient quand à eux installer sur le seuil, observant tout ceci, le chien ayant un calepin et un stylo entre les pattes, comptant les points et le nombre de fails dont était capable ce duo improbable qui s’exerçait devant eux.

La jeune femme sortit sa langue au coin de sa bouche afin de se concentrer, mieux viser et… raté son coup.

\- « Essaye encore ! » L’encouragea Gadget.  
\- « Grmbl... »

Cette fois elle eut presque le nain de jardin qui tenait une brouette.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit.

\- « Nom d’un gadget ! C’est mon gadgetophone ultra secret ! » Il s’adressa enfin à la jeune fille. « Continue de t’entraîner, je répond et je reviens. »

Sans attendre de réponse il s’éclipsa derrière le garage afin de répondre.

\- « Allo ? C’est vous chef ? Vous êtes où ?»  
\- « Nulle part Gadget, ce n’est pas vraiment une mission que j’ai à vous confier. »  
\- « Ah... »  
\- « Oui je voulais vous demander des nouvelles de Lexa Bérante. Vous l’avez convaincu de rejoindre les forces de l’ordre ? Elle a apprit à utiliser ses gadgets ? »  
\- « Euh... » Il observa un instant la nouvelle cyborg qui pestait en ayant envoyer un de ses filet dans l’arbre voisin. « pour rejoindre la police c’est pas gagner mais pour les gadgets c’est en bonne voix chef. »  
\- « Grmbl… je vois... »  
\- « Il y avait autre chose chef ? »  
\- « Oui, vous devriez profiter du calme que nous laisse le Docteur Gang pour taper vos rapports en retards, vous avez un peu de paperasse à faire Gadget, ça fait partit du boulot. »

Sur ces mots le chef raccrocha et l’inspecteur Gadget poussa un soupir. La paperasse, quelle corvée !

Il se précipita dans le jardin de devant en entendant des cris. Lexa venait par accident de prendre le facteur dans un de ses filets et l’employé des P.T.T. faisait bruyamment savoir son mécontentement d’avoir été prit pour cible. 

Une fois la situation avec le facteur arranger, Sophie s’inquiéta.

\- « C’était pour une nouvelle mission Oncle Gadget ? »  
\- « Oui et non Sophie. Je vais devoir travailler ce soir. De la paperasse en retard, je suis désolé je ne pourrai pas manger avec toi, il faudra que tu... »

La fille bionique rangea ses lance-filets en secouant ses bras.

\- « Si tu veux Sophie tu peux venir dormir à la maison. Comme ça tu seras pas toute seule ce soir. »

La fillette eut ses yeux plein d’étoiles.

\- « S’il te plaît Oncle Gadget je peux ? S’il te plaît ! Te plaît ! Te plaît ! Te plaît ! »

L’inspecteur afficha un visage quelque peu perplexe. Son coté papa poule naturellement inquiet.

\- « Et bien si ça ne dérange pas Lexa... »  
\- « YOUPIII ! »

Dans la soirée, l’inspecteur Gadget déposa sa nièce et Finot chez la nouvelle cyborg. Depuis sa voiture il donnait des énièmes recommandations.

\- « Et surtout pensez à manger équilibrer et ne pas grignoter. Puis aussi ne pas regarder la TV trop tard, pensez à vous coucher tôt. Sans oublier, pas trop de sucreries ! Et aussi... »  
\- « Soit tranquille Oncle Gadget. »

Rassura Sophie en refermant la portière de la gadgetomobile.

\- « Bon… et bien… passez une bonne soirée. » Finit-il par dire avant de s’en aller.

Dans l’allée du garage, les filles et Finot lui faisaient un signe d’au revoir puis rentrèrent à l’intérieur, la petite fille posa son sac d’affaires pour la nuit dans l’entrée.

Lexa quand à elle s’en alla directement dans la cuisine et prit plusieurs prospectus McDonalds et Pizza Hut.

\- « Alors ? Burger ou pizza pour le dîner ? »  
\- « Euh… Oncle Gadget ne vient pas de dire qu’on devait manger équilibré ? »

La jeune femme regarda ses prospectus avec un air de grande réflexion avant de déclarer.

\- « T’as raison… On va équilibrer les choses et prendre autant de burgers que de pizzas. »

Sophie et Finot éclatèrent de rire.

Le temps que les livreurs arrivent avec la nourriture, la nouvelle cyborg lança un karaoké sur sa TV, se mettant à chanter à tue-tête avec la petite fille, le chien se bouchant les oreilles. Nom de nom qu’elles chantaient faux !

Mais les deux filles s’en fichaient bien !

Ce soir c’était soirée détente et sans contraintes !  
Et le pauvre Finot mit carrément sa tête sous un des coussins quand elles hurlèrent à plein poumons sur une musique de Bonnie Tyler, debout sur le canapé armées d’une brosse à cheveux et de la télécommande de la TV en guise de micro.

« I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
Larger than life »

A la fin de la chanson elles se laissèrent tomber toute les deux sur le canapé en riant.

\- « Tu penses à mon Oncle Gadget quand tu chantes cette chanson ? » Demanda Sophie.

La sonnette se fit entendre dans un « Ding Dong » qui annoncer l’arrivée des livreurs.  
Lexa laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier du sofa.

\- « Sauver par le gong ! Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. »

A nouveau la fillette rit tandis que son chien ramenait déjà sa gamelle devant la porte.


	7. J'ai apporter des croissants

De son coté l’inspecteur Gadget était au volant et essayait de ne pas penser ni à sa nièce ni à Lexa Bérante.

Il aurait bien passer la soirée avec elles deux.

Et puis il essayait de calmer ses instincts de papa poule.

Depuis qu’elle était petite Sophie était devenu la prunelle de ses yeux. Mais avec son travail plus que prenant il lui avait apprit à vite savoir se débrouiller au quotidien même si il faisait tout son possible pour passer un maximum de temps avec elle.  
Heureusement Sophie était une fille intelligente, tout comme ses parents.  
L’inspecteur avait toute confiance en Finot, il en était certain ce bon chien savait veiller sur la fillette.  
Hormis quand elle était vraiment bébé, Sophie n’avait jamais réellement eut de babysitter. Gadget n’avait jamais eut assez confiance pour la confier à des étudiants, de parfaits inconnus…  
Et puis qui sait ? Ces inconnus pourraient être des agents MAD !

Augustin Tamare arriva devant le commissariat et chercha une place pour la gadgetomobile, regardant machinalement sa montre.

Les filles lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas téléphoner de la soirée.

Du coté de chez Lexa Bérante la soirée était bien entamée.

Elles avaient depuis un moment déjà dépasser le couvre feu dont avait parler l’inspecteur Gadget et étaient sur le sofa, Finot sur le fauteuil et regardaient la télévision avec un grand bol de popcorn. Sur la large table basse les carnets de croquis en vrac avaient été pousser sur un bord avec les pots à crayons afin de faire de la place et été maintenant envahit d’emballage McDonalds et Pizza hut, ainsi que de canettes vides.

\- « C’était pas un repas dététique. » S’amusa la petite fille.  
\- « Je ne suis pas d’accord. » Dit la cyborg. « Il y avait de la salade dans les burgers. »

Elles rirent et le chien retint un renvoi, lui aussi avait trop manger.

En zappant les chaînes de la TV elles tombèrent sur le film « La fiancée de Frankenstein », Lexa haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Tiens j’devrais postuler pour le rôle. »

Sophie rit, heureuse de voir que la jeune femme prenait sa situation de cyborg avec de plus en plus d’humour.

\- « Et Oncle Gadget ferait Frankenstein ? »  
\- « Joker ! »

Dit Lexa en jetant une poignée de popcorn sur la fillette qui les évita, toujours en riant, puis se réinstalla sur le canapé de façon à se tourner vers sa babysitter de la soirée.

\- « Non mais j’ai raison ou pas ? Tu finis toujours par lui reparler. Tu le dessines sans lui dire. Tu l’aimes bien mon oncle ? »

La cyborg tourna les yeux vers Sophie, presque avec un sourire en coin et poussa un soupir.

\- « Tu lâches jamais l’affaire toi hein ? »

Finot leva les yeux au ciel. Il était bien placé pour savoir que sa maîtresse était têtue et assez de flair pour que quand elle avait une idée en tête il y avait souvent de grandes chances pour que cette idée soit vraie.

\- « Ton oncle est sympa. »  
\- « Et… ? »  
\- « Gentil. »  
\- « Et… ? »

La jeune femme adopta une gestuelle et un ton très théâtral.

\- « Beau ! Adorable ! Fort ! Je suis amoureuse nous allons nous marier et avoir plein de petits boulons ! »

Le chien et la petite fille éclatèrent de rire ne s’attendant pas à une réplique telle que celle-ci.

Lexa se leva du sofa en jetant un œil à la pendule au dessus de la télévision.

\- « Bon aller finissez le popcorn et mettez le saladier dans l’évier. J’vais jeter les emballages de bouffe. Ça serait bête de se faire capter par tonton Gadget quand y viendra vous chercher demain matin si y voit tout ça sur la table. »

Finot plongea directement la tête dans le popcorn.  
Sophie quand à elle sourit à l’ambiance incroyablement cool qu’il y avait chez la nouvelle cyborg et sourit aussi en la voyant utiliser ses gadgets, ou du moins essayer de les utiliser.

\- « Go go gadgeto bras. »

Un de ses bras télescopique se déplia jusqu’à un tiroir de la cuisine et revint avec un sac poubelle.

\- « Go go gadgeto balayette. »

Mais du haut des cheveux de Lexa sortit une main tenant un parapluie. Elle grommela.

\- « J’ai pas dit Gadgetapluie j’ai dit go go gadgeto balayette ! »

Le parapluie rentra à sa place et enfin une main munie d’une balayette sortit. Avec un bout de langue sortit en signe de concentration, la jeune femme balaya les déchets directement dans le sac puis à l’aide d’un de ses gadgeto bras mit tout ceci dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

La fillette et le chien applaudirent et Lexa salua d’une façon ridicule.

Le lendemain matin plusieurs coups de sonnette réveillèrent la nouvelle cyborg et la firent descendre de sa chambre. Elle remarqua au passage que Sophie qui dormait à coté d’elle avec Finot avait le sommeil lourd.

La tête encore dans le gaz la jeune femme ouvrit sa porte d’entrée pour tomber nez à nez avec l’inspecteur Gadget.

\- « T’es déjà là toi ? »  
\- « Je sais… Pas avant dix heure et il est à peine huit heure mais… j’ai apporter des croissants. »

Dit-il en présentant un sachet marron au sigle d’une boulangerie, un grand sourire qui se voulait convainquant aux lèvres.

Lexa ouvrit entièrement sa porte d’un coup de pied et lui fit signe d’entrer, retournant elle même vers sa cuisine.

\- « Va y, entre Tintounet. »

L’inspecteur Gadget entra en refermant la porte derrière lui, ses gadgeto jumelle descendant pendant un court instant tandis qu’il observait la jeune fille qui était dos à lui.  
Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer qu’elle était encore en pyjama, un pyjama fin fait d’un débardeur aux fines bretelles et d’un long pantalon dans une sorte de satin bleu. Elle portait aussi une sorte de peignoir de la même matière aux motifs de larges fleurs bleus, qu’elle gardait largement ouvert.

L’homme bionique après avoir ranger ses jumelles en espérant que la blondinette n’avait rien vu, jeta un regard autour de lui.

\- « Où sont Sophie et Finot ? »  
\- « Y pioncent encore, laisse les dormir. »

Dit Lexa en mettant un instant son doigt devant sa bouche dans un signe « chut » avant de fouiller dans une des larges poches de son peignoir afin d’y prendre un fin foulard qu’elle attacha rapidement pour tenir ses cheveux.

Au signe « chut », Augustin fit mine de s’approcher du comptoir de la cuisine à pas de loup et y déposa les croissants.

\- « D’habitude Sophie se réveille tôt. »  
\- « Lâche la un peu… Tu veux du café ? »  
\- « Oui merci. »

Avec un bâillement, la jeune fille alluma sa cafetière et poussa du pied sa poubelle hors de vue de l’inspecteur pour ne pas qu’il y voit les emballages de malbouffe de la veille.  
Puis, alors que Gadget s’était assit au comptoir de la cuisine, Lexa s’y accouda en face de lui, une main soutenant sa tête encore pleine de sommeil.

\- « Alors ? Cette soirée paperasse ? »  
\- « Euh… c’… c’était… erguehyeux... »

Bégaya très nerveusement l’inspecteur Gadget qui se retrouvait en face de la jeune fille et de son décolletée poser sur le comptoir.  
C’est fou la concentration dont il était entrain de faire preuve pour ne pas que ses jumelles ressortent malgré lui. Sa bonne éducation le força à essayer de relever les yeux vers le visage ensommeillé de la blondinette.

Il se dit qu’effectivement il aurait dut la laisser dormir.  
Mais même au réveil il l’a trouvait complètement adorable avec ses cheveux à demi en bataille et les yeux à demi fermer. 

Le bip de la cafetière se fit entendre et la nouvelle cyborg prit rapidement deux mugs pour servir le café.

\- « Lait ? Sucre ? » Demanda t-elle.  
\- « Les deux s’il te plaît. »

Elle posa les deux mugs sur le comptoir et sortit le lait et le sucre, s’amusant du fait qu’elle et son mentor mettaient à peut près les mêmes doses imposantes de lait et de sucre dans leur café. Gadget eut un rictus en s’en rendant compte aussi. Ça ne leur faisait jamais qu’un point commun de plus.

\- « Et votre soirée ? »  
\- « C’était une bonne soirée. » Répondit Lexa en touillant son café. « Sophie s’t’une brave gamine. »  
\- « Elle a toujours été une enfant très gentille et très intelligente. Vraiment adorable. »  
\- « En même temps elle a un oncle vraiment adorable. »

Augustin Tamare manqua de s’étouffer avec son café, assez peu habitué aux compliments de la part de la blondinette. Mais ça le touchait vraiment.

\- « M… merci. J’essaye de faire de mon mieux pour l’élever en tout cas. »  
\- « J’dirais que tu t’en sort super bien. »  
\- « Hé oui, inspecteur Gadget toujours en service même à la maison. »

Il sourit en soufflant sur sa tasse de café en voyant qu’il avait arracher un rictus à la jeune cyborg.

Elle souriait de façon assez attendrit.  
Oh certes avec des parents aussi aisés que les siens et un certain nombre de nurses qu’elle avait pousser à bout Lexa ne connaissait pas les galères d’une famille monoparentale. Mais elle se doutait bien que malgré la complicité évidente entre l’oncle et la nièce ça n’avait pas dut être facile tout les jours.

Gadget était quelqu’un de vraiment attentionné et elle trouvait réellement adorable son coté papa poule avec Sophie. Un amour et un coté papa poule qu’elle n’avait jamais connu elle même et souvent envier.

Et malgré elle, la blondinette observait son mentor qui buvait son café. Au fil de ses dessins elle l’avait observer, étudier ses traits, mieux connaître sa personnalité l’aider à mieux le dessiner.

Bien qu’elle avait passer une excellente soirée en gardant Sophie, la nouvelle cyborg s’était surprise à penser plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu à l’inspecteur. C’était de pire en pire. Chaque fois qu’il était loin d’elle trop longtemps il lui manquait comme jamais personne ne lui avait manquer jusque ici.  
Cet éternel étourdit, maladroit avait sur elle une sorte d’effet apaisant.  
Peut-être que sa façon positive et naïve de voir les choses était contagieuse ?

Ça éveillait en tout cas des papillons tantôt agaçant, tantôt relaxant dans le creux de l’estomac de la jeune fille.

S’apercevant l’un l’autre qu’ils se dévisageaient depuis de trop longues secondes, les deux cyborgs détournèrent le regard chacun de leur coté. 

L’inspecteur Gadget jeta un œil vers le salon-atelier, remarquant une toile dos à lui. Curieux il se leva en reposant son mug sur le bord du comptoir.

\- « Tu travailles sur un nouveau tableau. »  
\- « Euh… oui mais il n’est pas terminer. »  
\- « Je veux le voir ! J’adore l’art, j’ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet ces derniers temps. » Dit-il très fier de lui.  
\- « Ah oui ? » S’amusa la jeune fille en le suivant, posant son mug à coté du sien.  
\- « Tout à fait ! Go go gadgeto loupe d’expert. »

Une main tenant une loupe sortit de son chapeau et il se retrouva enfin face à la toile.

Son visage afficha la surprise total ! Bouche bée sa main gadget en lâcha un instant la loupe avant de la récupérer et de rentrer à sa place.

Le tableau… c’était son portrait.

Il était peint là, entrain de réfléchir, plusieurs gadgets sortit de son chapeau sur une sorte de fond surréaliste de plusieurs teintes de roses aussi divers que variés. Il remarquait aussi accrocher sur le petit meuble à tiroir ainsi qu’autour du chevalet énormément de croquis de lui sous quasiment tout les angles.

Il rougit vivement. Jamais il n’aurait penser être à se point dans les pensées de Lexa. Jamais il n’aurait imaginer qu’elle le dessine de façon si flatteuse, d’un coup de crayon aussi fluide et doux qui laissait transparaître l’affection qu’elle avait pour lui.

La nouvelle cyborg, les mains dans le dos, d’un air faussement innocent s’approcha.

\- « Tu en penses quoi ? »  
\- « Mais… mais c’est moi ! »  
\- « Bien observer inspecteur. » Se moqua t-elle.

Augustin Tamare essaya de reprendre son sérieux, les yeux rivés sur l’art de la blondinette.

\- « Tu… tu me dessines depuis longtemps ? »  
\- « … Depuis que tu m’as offert du matériel de dessin à l’hôpital. »

Gadget rougissait une nouvelle fois. Il la pensait encore relativement hostile à ce moment là.

\- « Et… pourquoi un fond rose ? Un choix artistique ? Sûrement une théorie des couleurs qui... »

Lexa Bérante le coupa de suite dans ses propos.

\- « J’ai crut remarquer que même si tu le caches c’est une couleur que tu apprécies. J’ai vu la couleur de ton tablier de cuisine, quand je suis monter me laver les mains chez toi j’ai vu que les serviettes roses étaient les tiennes, quand Sophie à étendu le linge j’ai vu que tu avais une paire de draps roses, j’ai crut comprendre aussi que plusieurs des cravates que tu adores mais ne met jamais sont roses… J’ai penser que ça te ferait plaisir que le fond soit de ta couleur préféré. »

Alors là elle mettait l’inspecteur complètement sur le cul ! 

A part sa nièce personne n’était au courant de sa couleur préféré. Et encore personne ne l’avait remarquer par simple observation.  
Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras dans un rapide câlin de remerciement.

\- « Merci ! Et… tu vois que tu ferais une excellente enquêtrice. Je… je ne dis jamais à personne que j’aime cette couleur. Tu l’as remarquer toi même. »

Lexa haussa les épaules avant d’à nouveau se rapprocher dans l’étreinte que lui offrait son mentor.

\- « J’voulais juste te faire plaisir. »

Augustin la garda dans ses bras.

Il aimait bien plus que de raison la garder contre lui. Il avait aussi presque envie de faire une danse de la victoire, elle si sauvage… maintenant elle restait d’elle même dans ses bras.

Gadget se rendait aussi compte qu’il développait aussi un certain instinct protecteur envers la jeune fille. Il était bien conscient de passer à coté de beaucoup de choses… surtout lors de ses enquêtes… mais étrangement tout se résolvait toujours à la fin.

Mais la jeune fille s’accrochait à lui d’une certaine façon… comme si elle trouvait un certain confort dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent, presque aussi gêné l’un que l’autre de ce geste d’affection soudain.

\- « Euh… hum... » bredouilla la nouvelle cyborg.  
\- « Et… Euh donc tu travailles sur d’autres tableaux ? » Demanda l’inspecteur en essayant de relancer la conversation.

Sur ces mots il observa les croquis autour de lui et remarqua une toile sur un chevalet qui était recouverte d’un draps qu’il retira.

\- « Non pas celui là ! » Dit Lexa.

Mais trop tard… Augustin avait découvert le portrait de feu Brian, l’ex de la jeune fille. Il avait l’impression que son coeur se brisait aussi vite qu’il s’était remplit de joie pendant ce court câlin.

La cyborg se dépêcha de reprendre le draps et d’en recouvrir à nouveau le portrait en s’expliquant.

\- « C’est juste que… y a pas eut d’enterrement tout ça… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai du mal à le terminer mais j’essaye de peindre son portrait… puis je l’enterrerai. C’est juste… même si j’avais des doutes sur lui il restait un être humain… c’est plus une sorte d’hommage. »

Puis elle montra à nouveau le portrait et les multiples croquis d’Augustin.

\- « Mais… comme tu vois… j’suis un peu passer à autre chose depuis. »  
\- « Oui je… j’ai vu. » Répondit-il en rougissant.

Les deux cyborgs n’eurent guère le temps de se rapprocher plus que ça… il y eut de petits bruits de pas et de pattes dans l’escalier. Sophie descendait les marches en se frottant les yeux, encore en pyjama, Finot à coté d’elle, bâillant bruyamment.

\- « Oncle Gadget ? T’es déjà là ? » Sourit la petite fille.  
\- « Et pour s’excuser de nous réveiller si tôt tonton Tintounet a ramener des croissants. » Reprit Lexa en indiquant le sachet de la boulangerie.  
\- « T’es le meilleur Oncle Gadget ! » S’entousiasma Sophie en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de la cuisine avec son chien.  
\- « Mais je le sais bien que je suis le meilleur. » Dit l’inspecteur de façon très fier.

Finalement dans les jours qui suivirent, le tableau de feu le pauvre Brian resta sous le draps. La blondinette n’arrivait pas à le terminer pour une raison qui lui semblait bien étrange.

Et malgré quelques couacs elle continuait d’apprendre à utiliser ses divers gadgets tant bien que mal.

\- « DESOLEE ! »

Cria la cyborg quand son lance-filet attrapa Augustin Tamare qui tondait sa pelouse pendant qu’il avait demander à la jeune fille de s’entraîner au patin à roulette devant le garage d’où il pouvait la voir.  
Sophie et Finot eux étaient pliés de rire.

Depuis qu’il avait vu le tableau, qui était d’ailleurs terminer et accrocher dans son salon, l’inspecteur Gadget aimait voir Lexa avec son carnet de croquis, sachant qu’il était devenu son modèle préféré.  
Gadget avait toujours eut son petit ego, appréciant son statut de personnage public. Alors avoir une artiste peintre attitré le flattait forcément.

Augustin ne se lassait pas d’observer la jeune fille. Et une sorte de jeu ambiguë s’était installer entre eux. Des allusions, une complicité beaucoup plus tactile…  
Finalement tout le soucis de l’homme bionique que nous connaissons bien est qu’il n’avait jamais été un grand séducteur et il avait trop peur de faire une gaffe, que Lexa se mur dans le silence comme à l’hôpital. De plus elle n’avait rien d’une fille ordinaire… du moins de sa définition « d’ordinaire ».

La blondinette n’hésitait pas à répondre quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, souvent cinglante ou cynique bien que d’une certaine bonne humeur. Elle avait ses secrets de par certaines de ses habitudes de solitaire. Lexa Bérante était parfois coquette mais pas comme ses filles qui passent beaucoup trop de temps à se coiffer et se maquiller.  
Une beauté bohème qui accompagnait son âme d’artiste et qui ne laissait définitivement pas l’inspecteur Gadget indifférent.

Leur attirance l’un pour l’autre s’était installer et ne faisait plus de doute.

Sauf peut-être pour le chef Gontier qui appelait encore de temps à autre Gadget afin de savoir si il y avait de l’avancement avec Lexa.  
Augustin Tamare répondait évasivement à son supérieur. Il n’avait aucune envie de manipuler la blondinette afin de la convaincre de rejoindre les forces de l’ordre.  
Bien qu’il n’hésitait jamais à lui vanté les mérites de la police et du prestige d’être un policier il ne voulait pas la forcée.

La voir guérir au jour le jour était tout ce qu’il voulait pour son bonheur.  
Psychologiquement elle semblait parfois refermer ou apaiser des blessures bien antérieur à son accident.

Quelque part il lui offrait la convalescence qu’il n’avait pas totalement pu avoir après ses opérations, devant rapidement redevenir flic.

Quand à Sophie et Finot ils leur arrivaient de plus ou moins jouer les entremetteurs. Adoptant des airs faussement innocent…  
Pour la petite fille qui avait grandit sans maman, c’était quelque chose de nouveau d’évoluer avec une présence féminine dans les environs.  
Du moins avec une jeune femme qui s’occupait et se soucier réellement d’elle, pas juste d’une pimbêche uniquement intéresser par son oncle.

Quoi que Lexa était parfois plus proche de la grande sœur que de la maman.  
Bien plus permissive qu’oncle Gadget sur bien des points, presque comme si elle se vengeait constamment d’une enfance trop strict.  
Les pizzas, les karaokés, les batailles de peintures, délires devant la TV et les glaces peu de temps avant le dîner était monnaie courante avec elle.

Toutefois Sophie se faisait aussi du soucis. Est-ce que ça serait plus compliquer de suivre et sauver la mise à son oncle Gadget maintenant que la nouvelle cyborg était dans les parages ?  
Certainement que son oncle la confirait à Lexa et il ne serait pas simple de lui fausser compagnie. Mais la petite fille ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser seul son oncle lors de ses enquêtes.

Mais le Docteur Gang n’avait pas donner signe de vie depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant.  
Et peut-être qu’il n’en donnerait plus ?

Sophie avait peu d’espoir de cela. D’après les recherches sur son livre ordinateur beaucoup de petites organisations et de sociétés écrans de MAD fonctionnaient à plein régimes, prouvant bien que le Docteur Gang préparait son retour.


	8. Sous les étoiles

Bien loin des pensées négatives, l’inspecteur Gadget, Lexa, Sophie et Finot étaient dans la gadgetomobile en route pour la ferme familial.

Il y avait une nuit des étoiles filantes que la petite fille voulait absolument voir et loin des lumières de la ville, la ferme des Tamare était le meilleur endroit pour profiter de cette nuit étoilées.

La nouvelle cyborg avait beaucoup entendu parler de cette ferme mais n’y était jamais aller. Que la petite famille Gadget l’y emmène était pour elle une sacré marque de confiance.

Il y avait une joyeuse ambiance dans la voiture. Le volume de l’auto-radio quasiment à fond, les filles chantaient à tue-tête, le chien les accompagnant d’aboiement plus ou moins mélodieux et au final tout le monde chantait faux pendant que l’homme bionique essayait de se concentrer sur la route tout en arrivant pas à s’empêcher de sourire dans cette bonne humeur contagieuse.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé  
Tant besoin de lui  
Je me sens si envoûtée  
Que ma maman me dit "Ralentis  
Désir ou amour  
Tu le sauras un jour"

J'aime, j'aime  
Tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur  
Tous tes gestes en douceur  
Lentement dirigés  
Sensualité  
Oh, stop un instant  
J'aimerais que ce moment  
Fixe pour des tas d'années  
Ta sensualité »

La chanson d’Axelle Red terminer, Gadget baissa le volume de la radio tandis que le présentateur recommencer à parler et que les filles et Finot reprenaient leurs souffle.

\- « Et on peut savoir à qui tu dédis cette chanson ? »

Lança presque timidement l’inspecteur en regardant la jeune femme qui était à coté de lui place passager.

La blondinette haussa un sourcil avec un air de défi, prête à envoyer une pique.  
Elle se retourna vers le chien qui était sur le siège arrière et lui caressa la tête.

\- « Mais à Finot bien sûr ! Hein oui mon chien ? C’est toi que j’aime, c’est toi le plus beau. »

S’amusant trop de la situation, Finot aboya en montrant qu’il était tout à fait d’accord et sa maîtresse rit de la situation.

Augustin lui rit presque jaune. Pour une fois qu’il osait lui même envoyer une allusion à Lexa.  
Il retourna le regard vers la route puis crispa soudainement ses mains sur le volant, ne s’attendant pas à la nouvelle réaction de la jeune fille.

Avec un sourire en coin elle avait poser sa main sur sa cuisse et souriait ouvertement.

\- « Oh aller, soit pas jaloux Tintounet. »

Rouge pivoine, Gadget ravala sa salive.

\- « Un… un bon conducteur ne doit pas être distrait sur la route. » Dit-il.

La blondinette retira donc sa main et haussa les épaules avec un petit air victorieux.

\- « Au moins j’arrive à te distraire. »

Dans la soirée, après un barbecue qui avait faillit tourner à l’incendie (mais Sophie l’avait bien dit qu’allumer le charbon avec le gadgeto laser n’était pas une bonne idée)

Ils s’installèrent tous dans le jardin, profitant du ciel étoilé où pas un nuage n’avait décider de pointer le bout de son nez ce soir. Le temps idéal pour observer les étoiles filantes.

La fillette s’était installer avec Finot devant son télescope avec à coté d’elle un livre sur l’astronomie que lui avait offert Lexa dans la matinée.

Un peu plus loin, sur une large couverture à carreaux étaient allonger les deux cyborgs, Gadget observant sa nièce du coin de l’oeil.

\- « Tu la gâtes beaucoup trop. »  
\- « Mais non, offrir à un gosse des trucs qu’il aime vraiment c’est pas le gâter c’est s’en préoccuper. »

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, l’inspecteur cessa de regarder Sophie pour jeter son regard sur Lexa.  
Elle avait dit cette phrase avec une certaine assurance, comme une règle ou une philosophie de vie.

La jeune femme était allonger, une main sous sa tête, l’autre négligemment poser juste en dessous de sa poitrine.  
Toujours en débardeur elle avait pour la soirée mit un fin gilet bleu foncé au dessus de celui-ci tandis que l’inspecteur Gadget était comme quasi toujours habillé de son gadget costume.

\- « C’est une étoile qui bouge où un satellite là ? » Demanda Lexa.  
\- « Go go gadgeto jumelle… un satellite. » Répondit-il avant de rentrer ses jumelles à leurs places.

La blondinette poussa un soupir en essayant visiblement de trouver une position un peu plus confortable.

\- « Besoin un coussin ? »  
\- « Ouais bonne idée Tintounet. »

Augustin ne sut pas immédiatement si il regrettait ou non ses paroles quand la nouvelle cyborg se rapprocha de lui afin de poser sa tête contre son torse, l’utilisant lui comme oreiller.  
Puis finalement, d’un geste un peu hésitant il posa sa main ganté sur le ventre la jeune fille qui enroula ses doigts dans les siens. Gadget se mit à sourire de façon complètement niaise. Il était heureux.

Sophie et Finot revinrent vers la couverture et la petite fille se laissa tomber juste à coté de son oncle, serrant son nouveau livre dans ses bras, son chien s’installant à coté d’elle.

\- « Le plus gros des étoiles filantes sont passées. Mais le ciel reste magnifique. Il y a tout ce que je voulais savoir dans ce bouquin. Merci Lexa ! »  
\- « De rien » Lui répondit la femme bionique avec un sourire en coin.  
\- « Tout le monde à au moins penser à faire un vœux ? » Demanda l’inspecteur Gadget. « Avec toute ces étoiles filantes ça serait dommage de ne pas au moins en faire un. »

Tous rirent et sourirent en pensant à un souhait.

Ils étaient tout les quatre comme dans une petite bulle de bonheur. Observant les étoiles et l’immensité de l’univers et de la beauté de ses astres qui s’étalaient devant leurs yeux.  
Ils plaisantaient, parlaient de tout et de rien, profitant juste de l’instant présent.

Puis ils n’entendirent plus Sophie qui bâillait de plus en plus en parlant des informations qu’elle avait lu dans son nouveau livre d’astronomie. La fillette s’était endormie sur son coté, contre son chien, jouant inconsciemment dans son sommeil avec une de ses oreilles, mais Finot ne disait rien. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arriver.

\- « Je crois que Sophie s’est endormit. » Dit Lexa.  
\- « Je confirme. » dit son oncle en jetant un rapide coup d’oeil vers sa nièce.  
\- « Oh tiens encore une étoile filante. » S’amusa la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes dans le silence de la nuit.

Gadget finit par poser une question qui lui trottait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas si c’était réellement le moment de la poser mais elle lui brûler les lèvres.

\- « Lexa. »  
\- « Mmh ? »  
\- « Pourquoi tu es si solitaire ? Si discrète ? »  
\- « J’vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »  
\- « Tu n’as quasiment pas d’amis, tu dessines tout le monde sauf toi même, tu détestes être sur les photos, tu ne parle jamais de ton passé. Et je crois que outre le fait que tu n’as pas envie d’entrer dans la police tu ne le veux pas car tu sais que tu seras présenter dans les journaux comme la nouvelle cyborg de la ville et tu ne veux pas être exposer médiatiquement. »

Extrêmement surprit, Finot releva la tête toujours une oreille tirer par la petite fille.  
Mais… mais… son maître venait de faire de lui même une bonne déduction tout à fait logique face à des observations qui avaient du sens ?  
Le chien avait presque envie de réveiller sa maîtresse pour lui dire d’ouvrir le champagne !

La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de répondre.

\- « Disons que j’ai des parents qui m’ont apprit qu’il vaut mieux vivre seul que mal accompagner. Ils sont des gens très discrets et je n’ai pas envie de les voir à nouveau débarquer dans ma vie si ils me voient dans les journaux. »  
\- « Est-ce qu’ils t-on fait du mal ? »

Le ton était aussi sérieux que timide était la question.

Lexa bougea, de façon à s’installer sur son coté, tourner vers Augustin.

\- « Oh… avec moi aussi tu deviens papa poule ? » Essaya t-elle de plaisanter.

L’inspecteur bougea lui aussi de façon à s’installer comme elle, se retrouvant face à face à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille.

\- « Je… je veux juste que tu saches que je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Après tout je suis bien placé pour te protéger. Je suis le grand, le génialissime, l’incroyable… Inspecteur Gadget... »

Il termina sa phrase en bredouillant en même temps que la blondinette prenait son bras afin de poser la main de Gadget sur sa hanche.  
L’homme bionique était rouge pivoine et avait soudain très chaud en observant Lexa qui le regardait dans les yeux.

C’est comme si en quelques instant elle pesait le pour et le contre, comme si tant de calcules en tout genre sur sa vie filaient à toute vitesse dans son cerveau, qu’elle réfléchissait à milles choses en même temps.

\- « L’inspecteur Gadget qui a toujours tenu en échec l’affreux Docteur Gang... »

Augustin ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle soufflait cette phrase d’un ton de réflexion presque rêveur.  
C’était de notoriété public qu’il avait toujours mit à mal les plans de l’organisation MAD. Il ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec ses dernières déclarations, mais ça semblait avoir du sens pour Lexa.

Elle prit une grande respiration avant de parler à nouveau.

\- « Je ne te promet pas d’être une flic très douée et encore moins de ne pas faire tâche dans l’décor. »

Le coeur du cyborg fit un bon, son cerveau sembla être en bug pendant une seconde.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu… tu veux bien être ma coéquipière ? »

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme l’embrassa.

Gadget ne s’y attendait absolument pas ! Son coeur rata définitivement un battement avant de battre à tout rompre ! Et au propre comme au figurer c’était une pluie d’étincelles qui lui parcourait le corps, plusieurs fusées de feux d’artifices sortant de son chapeau se lancèrent et éclatèrent dans le ciel de la nuit.

Sophie se réveilla en sursaut au bruit de l’explosion et se redressa d’un bon en se frottant les yeux.

\- « Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Une super nova ? Une météorite a exploser ? »

Les deux cyborgs se séparèrent rapidement et Augustin Tamare se tourna vers sa nièce qui levait la tête pour observer les feux d’artifices sans comprendre d’où ils venaient.

\- « Euh non ne t’inquiète pas Sophie. Mais tu t’étais endormie. Je propose qu’on rentre à l’intérieur et qu’on aille dormir. »

La petite fille laissa échapper un bâillement et fit oui de la tête en s’étirant sans protester quand son oncle l’a prit dans ses bras afin de la porter jusqu’au lit à l’intérieur.

De son coté Lexa qui souriait encore comme une adolescente replia la couverture sous le regard dubitatif de Finot.  
Le chien se dit que demain matin il faudrait qu’il parle à sa maîtresse afin de lui dire ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Malgré ce court baiser, la jeune femme dormit avec Sophie comme c’était prévu à la base, la vieille ferme ne comptant qu’une unique pièce avec deux lits.  
Il avait été prévu que les filles dorment ensemble, comme lorsque Sophie avait passer la nuit chez la nouvelle cyborg.

Gadget qui était pourtant du genre à s’endormir dès qu’il posait la tête sur l’oreiller se retourna plusieurs fois dans ses draps. Il pensait beaucoup trop à ce qui venait de se passer. Si bien qu’il finit par marmonner…

\- « Go go gadgeto somnifère... »

Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qui c’était passer la dernière fois qu’il l’avait dit mais se souvenait avoir ensuite réussit à dormir.  
Comme la dernière fois un maillet sortit de son chapeau et l’assomma.

Dans la pénombre la blondinette jeta un regard perplexe en voyant le gadgeto maillet assommé son propriétaire. Augustin était un original quand il s’agissait de dormir rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, après un petit déjeuner où tout semblait échapper des mains de Gadget chaque fois qu’il croisait le regard de Lexa, Sophie et Finot parlaient près de la clôture, tout en chapardant les pommes de la branche du pommier voisin qui dépassait sur leur propriété.

\- « Et tu es certains qu’ils se sont embrasser ? »  
\- « Wouuuf » Assura le chien.

La fillette réfléchit.

\- « Hum… Je suppose que c’est une bonne chose pour Oncle Gadget. Lexa est plutôt sympathique je trouve. »

D’un nouvel aboiement, Finot approuva.

\- « De toute façon on y peut rien pour l’instant. Ce qui m’inquiète c’est quand Oncle Gadget sera appeler pour une mission. »

Le chien partageait les inquiétudes de sa maîtresse.  
Mais pour l’instant, à part voir comment la situation allait évoluer… il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Dans la cuisine, l’inspecteur Gadget rangeait du petit bois à coté de la vieille cuisinière tandis que la jeune fille rangeait les dernières assiettes qu’elle venait d’essuyer dans le placard.

\- « Tu… tu es certaine de ce que tu as dit hier soir ? » Voulait à nouveau s’assurer Gadget.  
\- « Ouais. » Répondit la cyborg peu sûre d’elle. « Je sais pas si c’est une bonne décision. Mais… Tu me protégeras pas vrai ? Tu es le grand inspecteur Gadget non ? »  
\- « J’ai du mal à croire que tu es besoin de protection. » Ironisa Augustin, puis il reprit son sérieux. « Mais n’es crainte ! L’inspecteur Gadget veillera à ce qu’il ne t’arrive rien ! Je protège les innocents ! Et tout les citoyens de Métroville et au-delà ! »

Lexa rit, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir un discours exacerbé de façon super héroïque.

Leurs courtes tâches ménagères finit, Augustin se rapprocha de la jeune blonde en rougissant.

\- « Et… en ce qui concerne le… le baiser… ce… c’était... »

Avec un sourire en coin, Lexa l’embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

\- « C’était sérieux. Si… je t’intéresse. »

Elle jugea que la réponse devait être oui puisque l’inspecteur l’embrassa à son tour en la prenant dans ses bras. La blondinette lui rendit son étreinte ainsi que son baiser.

Comme le reste de sa personnalité, les baisers de Gadget était sincères et naïfs, spontanés, maladroits mais adorables.  
Des confettis sortirent du chapeau de ce dernier tandis que Lexa s’accrocher à son cou.

Ils se séparèrent vivement au bruit de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrit.

\- « Oncle Gadget ? Lexa ? »

Demanda Sophie, pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu’elle venait de surprendre.

\- « Ah… euh Sophie... » Bredouilla son oncle. « Tu te demande certainement...Pourquoi il y a des confettis par terre ? Et bien c’est parce qu’on pensait peut-être aller à une petite fête. »

Dit-il d’une fausse assurance tout en déployant un de ses gadgeto bras afin d’attraper le balais qui était accrocher au mur.

La fillette et son chien se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Que les adultes étaient bizarres !

\- « Non mais… Tintounet. »

Mais le dit « Tintounet » continua sa fausse explication, persuadé de donner le change grace à celle-ci.

\- « Ha ha pourquoi faire une fête ? Et bien on pensait que c’était la fête du village où se réunissent tout les fermiers... »  
\- « Tintounet... »  
\- « Et on était si heureux à cette idée que… pourquoi pas des confettis… mais la fête était il y a trois mois… alors... »  
\- « … Tu sais elle est pas idiote elle nous as vu. »

Soupira Lexa en échangeant un regard avec la petite fille qui n’était pas dupe.

\- « Tu crois ? » Il se tourna vers sa nièce. « Tu n’as vu que des confettis ? N’est-ce pas Sophie ? »  
\- « Non Oncle Gadget, j’ai tout vu. »  
\- « Nom d’un gadget… Ecoute Sophie… je… Enfin moi et Lexa... »

La petite fille afficha un large sourire.

\- « Mais moi je suis contente pour vous deux. Pour une fois qu’une fille bien te tourne autour Oncle Gadget. »

S’amusa Sophie en se rapprochant d’eux avec Finot qui approuvait les dires de sa maîtresse.

\- « Comment ça pour une fois ? » Marmonna un instant Augustin.

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps, voyant Lexa soulever sa nièce dans ses bras.

\- « Bon… Alors tu me confies un peu ton oncle ? » Demanda la cyborg.  
\- « Seulement si tu en prends soin et que tu ne l’abîme pas. » Rit la petite fille.

La blondinette fit mine de faire la grimace.

\- « Oh ça je sais pas… y s’abîme suffisamment tout seul non ? »

Sophie et Finot partagèrent un éclat de rire.

\- « Non mais oh ! Je fonctionne très bien ! » S’offusqua Gadget. « Go go gadgeto bras. »

Dit-il avec cette fois l’intention de réellement attraper le balais.  
Mais ce sont ses patins qui sortirent de ses chaussures, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre et tomber sur les fesses.

\- « Mais non ! Pas les gadgeto patins ! J’ai dit gadgeto bras ! »

Un maillet tenu par une main gadget sortit alors de son chapeau et écrasa le vaisselier où la jeune fille venait de ranger les assiettes. Faisant pester un peu plus l’inspecteur et rire aux éclats sa nièce, son chien et… celle qu’il pouvait sans doute à présent appeler… sa petite amie.

Plus tard dans l’après-midi, Gadget utilisa son gadgetophone ultra secret afin d’appeler le chef Gontier et le prévenir de la décision de Lexa Bérante de rejoindre les forces de police.

Ceci semblait être la meilleure nouvelle que Gontier entendait depuis des mois ! Il dit qu’il allait prendre l’affaire en main ! Prévenir le professeur Rotoscope ainsi que le maire ! Il y avait tant à préparer !

La nouvelle cyborg profita donc de ces derniers jours à la campagne, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qui l’attendait.  
Elle qui était quelque peu misanthrope… elle allait devoir affronter toute une foule.

Il était connu qu’après ses opérations pour faire de lui ce qu’il était, Augustin Tamare avait participer à beaucoup de gala et conférences de presses afin de le présenter aux habitants de Métroville comme l’Inspecteur Gadget.  
Et autant faire mousser la police et les bonnes décisions des élus, que le démystifier pour le public. C’est ainsi qu’au jour d’aujourd’hui Gadget pouvait totalement faire ses courses ou profiter d’une journée à la foire avec sa nièce sans se retrouver avec une horde de curieux le suivant partout.

Sophie et son oncle, même Finot, essayaient de lui remonter le moral. Ne sachant pas pourquoi certes, mais étant au courant que pour une raison apparemment lier à ses parents, la jeune femme ne voulait pas montrer son visage en public. Et que dès qu’elle serait rentrer de la campagne avec eux… son visage serait afficher partout.

C’était une sorte de saut dans le vide… un saut en parachute sans parachute…

Et elle essayait de se détendre à l’aide de son carnet de croquis. Dessinant Finot qui faisait la sieste sur un tas de paille, Sophie qui lisait un livre assise contre un arbre, Augustin qui utilisait son gadgeto laser pour couper du petit bois.

Une douceur de vivre dans cette famille quelques peu dysfonctionnelle mais aimante et complice.  
Le coté dysfonctionnelle, Lexa le connaissait bien. C’est le reste qui était assez nouveau pour elle.  
Et Finot ricanait chaque fois que Sophie la taquinait d’un « Tata Lexa » qui semblait tout autant perturbé Augustin.


	9. Un nom ?

A peine rentrer à Métroville la nouvelle cyborg se sentait prise dans un tourbillon qui lui échappait totalement ! Lui faisant presque regretter sa décision.

Elle avait tant de papiers à remplir qui autoriser les journaux et divers média à utiliser son images pour les besoins de la presses.

Parfois elle lisait quatre livre quasi en même temps, tous concernaient des textes de lois, les obligations des policiers.  
N’ayant jamais eut vocation à faire l’école de police et le temps pressant elle devait tout apprendre sur le tas et à une vitesse folle !

Heureusement, la jeune fille était bien entourer, Sophie et Finot l’aider à s’organiser, à réviser tout ce bazar qu’elle devait apprendre en si peu de temps, toujours là pour la remotiver.  
Et son petit ami ne manquait jamais de lui remonter le moral, un pilier et un soutiens indestructible qui restait toujours à ses cotés, râlant parfois sur ses supérieurs qui pressaient beaucoup trop Lexa à son goût. Gadget se montrait très protecteur.

Lexa Bérante détestait aussi être bidouiller comme un vulgaire grille-pain mais hélas c’était obligatoire pour elle de faire une révision complète de ses gadgets. Augustin lui disait de voir ceci comme une sorte de visite médicale et rien de plus… sauf qu’au lieu de tirer la langue, dire trente-trois ou la peser on aller lui faire tester un à un ses gadgets dans une sorte de check-list, dans le pire des cas, l’endormir localement afin de soulever sa peau semi synthétique pour faire des réglages plus précis.

Quelques autres ingénieurs avaient été former à la vérification des gadgets mais pour cette fois le professeur Rotoscope s’était lui même déplacer afin de superviser les opérations.

Assez fier de son travail sur Lexa qu’il avait pourtant dut faire dans l’urgence, le professeur souriait, chaque fois qu’il demandait à la jeune fille de faire fonctionner un de ses gadget elle tournait le regard vers son petit ami, comme si il n’y avait qu’à lui qu’elle faisait confiance dans cette pièce, demandant presque un geste d’approbation de sa part.

De plus il y avait tout un tas de « détails » à régler mais… qui avaient toute leurs importances.  
Dans une pièce d’un hôpital privé de la police où la nouvelle cyborg venait de terminer les tests de ses gadgets, se posait un autre problème.

\- « Non ! Non et non ! »

Répéta t-elle devant une penderie grande ouverte où se trouvait un gadget costume semblable à celui de l’Inspecteur Gadget, si ce n’est qu’il avait été cintré d’une coupe féminine, sur mesure à la taille de la blondinette.

\- « Non ! » Redit-elle en croisant les bras.  
\- « Je ne comprend pas. » Dit le professeur Rotoscope en réajustant ses lunettes. « La couleur ne vous plaît pas ? » Demanda t-il ?

Augustin Tamare toussota discrètement. Sa chérie avait été dès le départ très hostile au fait de changer sa garde-robe afin de l’adapter à ses gadgets. Déjà les patins et skis dans ses Converses avaient été le maximum qu’elle avait bien voulu accepter.  
Quand à parler de couleurs avec une artiste peintre… Gadget se demandait si le veille homme n’était pas un peu kamikaze. 

\- « Ce n’est pas qu’un soucis de couleur. » Essaya de dire calmement Lexa. « Je n’en veux juste pas. J’ai mes propres vêtements. Je veux m’habiller comme je l’entends. »

Le professeur Rotoscope se gratta un instant la tête.

\- « Mais vous aurez des gadgets supplémentaires... »

L’inspecteur leva les yeux au ciel, avec la blondinette c’était très loin d’être un argument valide.

\- « Par exemple le gadgeto manteau est très utiles en cas de... »  
\- « J’me débrouillerai bien sans ! » Insista vivement la jeune fille.  
\- « Bon... » 

Le vieille homme referma la porte du placard en haussant les épaules.

\- « Si toutefois vous changez d’avis... »  
\- « ça risque pas. » Clos la blonde.

L’inspecteur Gadget avait presque envie de rire. Il ne s’était pas mêler de cette conversation, mais ça l’amusait quelque peu de voir les idées bien tranchées et le caractère tête de mule de sa chérie qui voulait garder son propre style vestimentaire.

En ce qui le concernait il n’avait jamais été une fashion victime ni très au courant au niveau de la mode.  
Le gadget costume ne l’avait donc absolument pas déranger. Il était sobre et passe-partout, confortable et apportait d’autres fonctionnalités à ses gadgets, point final.  
Mais il pouvait comprendre l’ego blesser de Lexa.  
On lui avait déjà en quelque sorte prit son organisme… elle ne voulait pas perdre son apparence.

Le chef Gontier entra dans la pièce avec plusieurs feuilles de papiers noircies en main, semblant les trier.

\- « C’est une nouvelle mission chef ? » Demanda Augustin en essayant de prendre l’une des feuilles.  
\- « Ne touchez pas à ça Gadget ! » S’énerva le chef.

Non ce n’était pas une mission et le papier n’était pas auto-destructible… mais connaissant l’inspecteur, Gontier n’avait pas confiance, il pensait que même du papier normal aurait pu lui exploser à la figure en présence de Gadget.

Plus sérieux il mit sur le devant de la pile qu’il avait entre les mains une sorte de formulaire et s’adressa à la blondinette.

\- « Mademoiselle Bérante, nous avons un soucis, vous n’avez pas entièrement remplit ce formulaire. »

Les bras ballant elle se montra découragée.

\- « Qu’est-ce qui va pas encore ? »  
\- « Quelque chose de relativement important. Vous n’avez coché aucune des propositions de nom pour votre nom public, en ce qui concerne la presse etc... »

La jeune fille reprit un peu de sérieux.

\- « Bah parce que j’en sais rien moi. »  
\- « C’est à vous de choisir. Voyons... » Le chef lut plusieurs nom de la liste. « Gadgeta, Gadget Deux, Gadgetini, Lady Gadget, Miss Gadget, Gadgetquipière… G2… C’est bien ça c’est simple G2 non ? Qu’en pensez vous ? »

La nouvelle cyborg croisa les bras.

\- « J’en pense que si c’est pour faire des blagues sur le point G c’est excellent en effet. »

Le professeur Rotoscope essaya de cacher son rire dans sa moustache tandis que l’air de rien Gadget avait mit sa main devant sa bouche, autant pour cacher son rire qu’un léger rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- « Oui, oui bon… on raye G2… » Râla à moitié le chef Gontier qui ne savait plus bien où se mettre. « Il n’empêche qu’il vous faut un nom. »

La blondinette soupira en tournant le regard vers son petit ami.

\- « J’en sais rien moi. T’as une idée Tintounet ? »

Gêné qu’elle utilise son surnom devant ses supérieurs l’inspecteur toussota.

\- « J’aimais bien Lady Gadget moi... »

Mais elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Pourquoi on ne m’appellerait pas juste « Lexa » ? J’aime bien ce prénom moi. Sinon je l’aurai pas choi… Enfin on ne me l’aurait pas donner. »

Avec son lapsus elle fit tiquer le professeur Rotoscope.

\- « Vous êtes certaines d’utiliser votre vrai prénom ? Ça ne vous pose aucun soucis ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

\- « Très bien je vais en finir avec cette partie de la paperasse. » Dit Gontier en repartant.

Quelque part elle avait moins d’obligations qu’Augustin Tamare au niveau du nom. Lui n’avait eut aucun autre choix que de devenir « Gadget ». Il fallait faire la promotion du projet dont il était le prototype.

L’inspecteur regarda un instant sa montre.

\- « Nom d’un gadget ! Nous devons y aller, j’ai promit d’aller chercher Sophie à l’école. »  
\- « Gadget je peux vous parler une minute ? » Demanda Rotoscope, coupant le couple dans leur élan de départ.  
\- « Mais bien entendu. » Il embrassa rapidement sa chérie. « Attend moi dans la gadgetomobile. »

Le professeur Rotoscope, toujours appuyer sur sa canne attendit que la jeune fille eut claquer la porte et que ses bruits de pas soient assez éloigner dans le couloir avant de s’adresser à l’inspecteur.

\- « Ne trouvez vous rien étrange sur le prénom de Lexa ? »  
\- « Pourquoi serait-il étrange professeur ? »  
\- « Hum… son lapsus. »  
\- « Oh ça ce n’est rien, vous comprenez elle est fatiguée. Elle a tant de choses à retenir et à apprendre. Ce n’est vraiment pas facile pour elle en ce moment. »

Le vieille homme se montra peu convaincu. 

\- « Elle qui ne voulait pas avoir son visage afficher dans la presse… qu’on utilise son nom ne lui semble pas un gros soucis. »  
\- « Chacun fait ce qu’il veut de son nom professeur. Bon je dois vous laisser, Sophie va m’attendre. »

Sur-ce il s’en alla, laissant Rotoscope pensif.

Augustin ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait d’étrange là dedans. Après tout, sa petite amie voulait garder ses propres vêtements, il ne voyait rien d’étonnant au fait qu’elle veuille qu’on continue à l’appeler par son prénom.

Gadget entra dans sa voiture, s’excusant de son retard.

\- « Il te voulait quoi le vieux ? » Demanda la cyborg.  
\- « Ne dit pas ça comme ça, le professeur Rotoscope est un grand homme, un grand savant, le père de la bionique moderne et un ami de longue date... »  
\- « Qui n’est plus un adolescent. » Termina Lexa un peu moqueuse.

Son chéri dut avouer qu’elle avait raison.

\- « D’accord il n’est plus tout jeune. »  
\- « Et il voulait quoi ? »  
\- « Oh rien, ça l’étonne que tu veuilles bien utiliser ton prénom pour ton image public. »  
\- « Ah... » Dit la jeune fille en croisant les bras, un peu contrarier par son propre lapsus.  
\- « Bon en avant ! Go go gadgeto roues ! »

Et puis vite… trop vite ? C’était le jour J !

Il y avait ce soir une grande soirée organiser à la mairie de Métroville avec tout le gratin des alentours !  
Les journalistes et politiciens, les policiers les plus gradés ainsi que des savants… C’était une soirée en grandes pompes qui se préparait.

Ce soir la nouvelle cyborg de Métroville était officiellement présenter et recevrait son insigne de police, devenant officiellement la coéquipière du célèbre Inspecteur Gadget.

Dans son salon-atelier, Lexa pestait contre son bandeau qui venait de lui tomber sur les yeux alors qu’elle portait le carton contenant sa robe qu’elle venait d’aller chercher dans une boutique chic de la ville en compagnie de Sophie.

Oh elle tiendrait sa promesse envers son petit ami. Mais toute cette agitation l’agaçait.  
Après avoir déposer la fillette chez son oncle, elle était rentrer chez elle afin de se préparer, faisant un rapide détour par le magasin de chaussures, se rappelant qu’elle n’avait dans son placard que sa paire de Converses, une paire de tongs, une paire de bottes d’hiver et une paire de basket… rien qui n’irait avec sa robe pour une soirée huppé.  
Elle posa au pif le carton sur le canapé.

\- « Go go gadgeto main. »

Une main sortit de son crâne afin de remettre son bandeau en place.

Sans le faire exprès, en avançant, la jeune fille avait marcher sur un bord du draps qui couvrait le portrait de Brian, son ex petit ami.  
Elle le fixa avec une moue indécise.  
Il était rare que Lexa ne terminait pas une de ses œuvres. Et elle avait encore beaucoup de peine en pensant à ce pauvre Brian, mort souffler dans cette explosion. Mais chaque fois qu’elle sortait ses pinceaux pour s’y remettre… la blondinette avait une sorte de blocage. Quelque chose qui lui serrait les tripes et le cerveau, bloquant toute créativité en elle.

Lexa soupira de résignation et recouvrit à nouveau le portrait de son draps.  
De toute façon elle n’avait plus eut beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. 

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de se préparer un café qu’elle entendit le bruit de la sonnette et s’en alla ouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec Augustin, accompagner de Sophie et Finot.

L’inspecteur Gadget était habiller d’une longue veste ouverte, de la même couleur que ses éternels impers et portait un smoking noir avec nœud papillon, sa nièce était habiller d’une longue robe rouge, serrer à la taille par une fine ceinture verte en tissus qui lui faisait un nœud dans le dos, même le chien était sur son trente-et-un portant un nœud papillon rouge accrocher à son collier.

Avec son mug de café à la main Lexa sourit.

\- « Toujours en avance n’est-ce pas ? »  
\- « Euh… oh… et bien… on avait hâte de te retrouver. » Bredouilla Gadget.  
\- « Oncle Gadget avait hâte de te retrouver. J’ai finit de me coiffer dans la gadgetomobile. » Précisa la fillette.

La jeune femme les invita à entrer et curieux, Augustin prit le carton de la robe qui était sur le canapé.

\- « Oh c’est ta tenue pour ce soir ? »  
\- « Pas touche ! »

Dit la cyborg en récupérant le carton à l’aide de ses gadgeto bras avant de se rapprocher de son petit ami.

\- « Tu la verras quand je l’aurai mise. »  
\- « Je peux… t’aider à l’enfiler ? » Proposa t-il avec un peu de rouge aux joues.

Sa chérie lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux, un ton plus bas pour ne pas que Sophie l’entende.

\- « Tu pourras m’aider à la retirer après la soirée. »

Sur-ce elle monta l’escalier avec le carton de la robe et la boite de ses nouvelles chaussures laissant Gadget rouge pivoine, les paraboles autour de ses oreilles de dépliant et se repliant en boucle, plusieurs de ses mains gadgets, rentrant et sortant de son chapeau sans raison.

C’était un sous entendu plein de promesse.

Il était vrai qu’ils n’avaient pas eut beaucoup de temps pour eux.

A la campagne, vu la proximité des lieux ils n’avaient pas vraiment dépasser le stade d’un bécotage d’adolescent.

Puis de retour à Métroville tout c’était enchaîner si vite !  
Paperasse, cours intensifs des techniques de polices et des textes de lois, révisions des gadgets, autorisation à la presse…

Si bien que lorsque le nouveau couple se retrouvait ils étaient beaucoup trop fatiguer et s’endormaient sur le canapé dans les bras l’un de l’autre. N’ayant pas dépasser plus que des câlins et des embrassades.

De plus Lexa avait découvert qu’Augustin était réellement dans tout ses aspects aussi doux qu’adorable. Pas du tout le genre sauvage quand les choses devenaient sérieuses, pas le genre à la prendre contre un des murs de la pièce ou directement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.  
Il lui avait souffler qu’il la respectait beaucoup trop pour cela.  
Avec lui la jeune femme avait parfois l’impression d’être un joyeux précieux que l’inspecteur avait peur d’abîmé ou d’y faire la moindre trace.

Le fait est que ce soir, après cette grande soirée de présentation, Lexa Bérante devait passer la nuit chez l’inspecteur Gadget.

Pour l’instant, elle appela Sophie depuis le haut de l’escalier afin d’avoir de l’aide pour enfiler cette fichu robe et avait promit à la fillette (avec autorisation de son oncle) de lui faire un maquillage léger à titre exceptionnel pour la soirée.

Augustin Tamare s’assit sur le sofa et alluma la télévision, se disant que c’était probablement le mieux à faire en attendant les filles. Finot s’installa à coté de lui semblant intéresser par le reportage sur les techniques des spectacles de transformistes qui leur permettait de changer de costumes rapidement.

Pendant une pause pub l’inspecteur balaya la pièce du regard, ses yeux croisant le chevalet recouvert d’un draps.  
Ce portrait avait quelque chose d’agaçant pour lui.  
Oh non il n’était pas jaloux d’un portrait et comprenait très bien le travail de deuil. Pourtant c’était quelque chose dans le décor du salon qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Gadget avait bien hâte de voir ce portrait enterrer six pieds sous terre et ne comprenait pas bien le temps que mettait sa petite amie à le terminer. Certes il la savait perfectionniste avec son art mais… nom d’un gadget ça ne devait pas être si compliquer non ?

Finalement il sursauta presque en tournant avec son chien son attention vers le bas de l’escalier où Sophie peinait à ne pas rire en faisant une annonce d’un faux cérémonial totalement surjouer.

\- « Je vous présente la nouvelle cyborg de Métroville ! Policière et artiste ! Ma tata Lexa Bérante ! Vous avez le droit d’applaudir ! »

Augustin se leva pour voir sa chérie descendre l’escalier.  
Il eut rapidement cette impression que tout ses gadgets se bloquaient et se débloquaient avec sa respiration.

La jeune femme était habiller d’une robe d’un bleu nuit aux brillants donnant l’impression d’un ciel étoilés. Le haut mettant sa poitrine en valeur, ne tenant par une large bretelle sur son épaule gauche, une fausse bretelle donnant l’impression de tomber de façon négligé sur son bras, le bas de la robe étant fendu laissait apercevoir les jambes de la blondinette et ses escarpin du même bleu que la robe. Elle portait un maquillage simple bien que toujours dans les tons bleu foncés, ses longs cheveux blond coiffer dans un chignon juste assez haut pour son bandeau d’un bleu un peu plus clair. Un ensemble de collier et de boucles d’oreilles en formes d’étoiles terminait sa parure.

Pas besoin d’être le plus grand inspecteur du monde pour faire le lien entre sa tenue de ce soir et le premier baiser que les deux cyborgs avaient partager.  
Très clairement, Lexa faisait allusion à sa promesse faite ce soir là, de devenir la coéquipière de Gadget et le début de leur relation.

\- « Et bien ? Dit quelque chose. » Fit la jeune femme en descendant les dernières marches.  
\- « Je.. qye dre… Mademoiselle Bérante vous êtes magnifique. »

Finit par réussir à dire Augustin en lui tendant la main en se penchant pour lui faire un baise main.

Finot approuva, lui aussi trouvait la nouvelle cyborg très belle ce soir.

L’inspecteur Gadget sortit une main de son chapeau qui tenait un bouquet de roses qu’il offrit à sa chérie. Avec un air complice elle prit le bouquet en faisant sortir elle aussi une main gadget de son crâne et renifla le doux parfum des fleurs.

Lexa mit les fleurs assez rapidement dans un vase et vérifia une nouvelle fois son maquillage.

\- « Je crois qu’il est temps d’y aller. »

Dit l’inspecteur en regardant sa montre et en ouvrant la porte d’entrée, faisant un petit geste pour indiquer aux filles de passer en premier.

Sophie passa la porte en se sentant comme une petite princesse ce soir. Elle adorait sa nouvelle robe que son oncle lui avait acheter et adorait le maquillage que Lexa lui avait fait.  
Sophie n’était pas le genre de petite fille qui s’intéressait à la mode et au maquillage comme certaines de ses camarades de classes.  
Certes quand elle était un peu plus jeune elle avait eut une fausse coiffeuse avec une petite palette de maquillage pour enfant et s’était à une époque beaucoup amuser à jouer avec.

D’ailleurs quelque part dans un album photo familial était encore certainement plusieurs photos dossiers de son oncle maquiller par les soins de sa nièce et… Oui disons qu’il valait mieux que personne ne voient ses photos. C’était du grand n’importe quoi mais ils s’étaient bien amusés.

Car que voulez vous… Augustin Tamare avait beau être le grand et le célèbre Inspecteur Gadget !  
… Quand sa nièce décidait de jouer au maquillage ou à la dînette en disant qu’ils étaient deux princesses… et bien il n’y avait pas d’inspecteur qui tiennes. Ils étaient deux princesses au pays des poneys et puis c’est tout !

Lors d’un après-midi de jeu Finot s’était aussi retrouver avec les griffes peintes au vernis rose bonbon.  
Un flacon de vernis offert par une amie de Sophie et sa maîtresse avait décider de tester le produit sur lui. Ceci avait mit des jours à partir !

Lexa Bérante monta coté passager en tenant sa robe tandis que son petit ami refermait la portière de la voiture.

Elle avait encore de l’appréhension mais à présent ne pouvait absolument plus reculer. C’était partit !  
La blondinette s’observa une nouvelle fois dans le miroir du pare-soleil comme pour s’auto-persuadée que tout se passerait bien ce soir.

Après tout de l’eau avait couler sous les ponts.  
Elle était Lexa Bérante ! Fille au caractère bien tremper, une cyborg et petite amie de l’inspecteur Gadget !  
Et elle ne laisserait plus personne lui dicter ses codes !  
Ni ses parents, ni son parrain !

Elle avait décider d’elle même de devenir membre de la police de Métroville, décider d’elle même d’ouvrir son coeur à Augustin.

Et après tout… ce soir il ne s’agissait que de faire bonne figure.  
Le maquillage était là pour ça.  
N’est-ce pas ?


	10. Soirée huppée

Ils arrivèrent devant la mairie de Métroville.

Bien que la gadgetomobile était un joyaux de technologie et avait été nettoyer du matin, elle faisait presque tâche au milieux des grosses voitures luxueuses garer de tout les cotés.

Ainsi ils entrèrent sans se préoccuper du voiturier qui peinait à faire démarrer la gadgetomobile, déclenchant un missile par inadvertance qui alla s’écraser directement sur la voiture du chef Gontier.

Ce soir c’était aussi l’occasion pour le nouveau couple de faire officiellement une sortie en se présentant ensemble. Gadget tenant sa petite amie par le bras.

Outre quelques techniciens, Gontier et le professeur Rotoscope, peu de monde était au courant de l’amour naissant entre les deux cyborgs.  
Et évidemment à les voir ainsi les messes basses et les commérages allaient bon train autour d’eux.

Lexa remercia mentalement Rotoscope de ne pas lui avoir implanté de gadgeto laser dans les yeux sinon elle aurait pu commettre un meurtre par accident en fusillant du regards certaines personnes aux regards ou racontars moqueurs.

L’inspecteur Gadget lui ne semblait absolument pas s’en préoccuper. Ni ne les entendre, ni les voir.  
La jeune femme ne savait pas si il y était réellement aveugle ou si il les ignorait de façon inconsciente car il n’en avait rien à foutre.

Il y avait à cette soirée un tas de personnes importantes, la maire elle même, des sénateurs…  
Le chef Gontier présentait Lexa à tellement de monde qu’elle en avait presque la tête qui tournait.  
Pas facile de se retrouver entourer de tant de personnes quand on a été si longtemps de nature misanthrope.

\- « Détend toi » Lui dit Augustin. « Viens ! Allons profiter des petits fours. »

la blondinette essaya vainement de sourire.

Sophie et Finot croisèrent le professeur Rotoscope qu’il saluèrent.  
Ils ne voyaient pas très souvent le vieille homme mais la petite fille lui serait reconnaissante à vie d’avoir sauver son oncle.

\- « Bonsoir professeur Rotoscope vous allez bien ? »  
\- « Hum Bonsoir Sophie… et Finot. » Dit Rotoscope en s’amusant du nœud papillon du chien. « Vous passez une bonne soirée ? »  
\- « Oui. J’aimerai que Lexa en passe une aussi bonne que nous. »

Répondit-elle en indiquant la cyborg qui essayait toujours de faire bonne figure ayant été déviée du buffet par quelques journalistes qui lui posaient un tas de questions stupides.

Le vieille homme se montra suspicieux en regardant la jeune femme et interrogea la fillette.

\- « Dit moi tu n’as rien remarquer d’étrange sur Lexa ? »  
\- « Que voulez vous dire ? »  
\- « Non rien… un lapsus ? Quelques choses concernant son nom ? Son passée ? »  
\- « A vrai dire elle n’en parle jamais. » Réfléchit Sophie. « Je sais juste que ces parents sont… ou étaient des gens discrets. »  
\- « Humhum… D’accord. »

En s’éloignant, la petite fille prodige se demandait ce qui préoccupait tant le professeur Rotoscope.  
Evidemment qu’elle s’était renseigner sur Lexa via son livre ordinateur. Mais n’avait rien trouver de concluant. La jeune femme semblait presque sortie de nulle part un beau jour. Ça avait d’abord beaucoup étonner Sophie, puis le temps passant elle s’était faite l’avis que Lexa Bérante était simplement aussi mystérieuse que sympathique.

De plus Sophie aurait été mal placer pour la juger sur le fait de ne quasiment jamais parler de ses parents ou d’un passif quelconque. Elle même évitait le sujet autant que possible en ce qui concernait ses propres parents… Son passé… De son point de vue, sa vie se résumait à son oncle et n’aurait pas plus apprécier que la jeune femme qu’on la force à en dire d’avantage.

\- « Venez ! Nous allons faire une photo avec les officiers. » Insista le chef Gontier en poussant les deux cyborgs.  
\- « Euh… C’est ça, j’vais me repoudrer... » Dit Lexa peu sûre d’elle.

La jeune femme s’en alla mais son petit ami la tenait toujours par la main.

\- « Lexa ! » La rappela Gadget.

Et il laissa son gadgeto bras s’étendre dans la moitié de la salle bondé jusqu’à ce que la jeune femme ne revienne sur ses pas la tête basse en s’en rendant compte.

\- « D’accord, d’accord j’arrive. »

Elle avait décidément bien du mal à gérer ce coté « bête de foire ». L’inspecteur se demanda aussi un moment si elle n’allait pas crever les yeux à coups d’escarpin le prochain journaliste qui lui demanderai si elle avait également des gadgeto boobs.

« Pouvez vous sortir un gadget ? C’est pour la photo ! »  
« Maintenant de profil ! »  
« Les gadgets sortent de votre bandeau ? »  
« Avez vous un gadgeto rouge à lèvre ? »  
« Etes vous féministe ? »  
« Votre couleur préféré ? »  
« Votre plat préféré ? »  
« Vous faite le gadgeto ménage ? »

Sans compter LA grande question de la soirée !

« L’inspecteur Gadget et vous, sortez ensemble ? »

Au début la question énervait Lexa. Puis l’amusait beaucoup lorsque elle et Gadget avait prit le pari de s’embrasser chaque fois qu’on le leur demandait.  
Ils riaient ainsi des regards étonnés, se moquaient des regards choqués, sympathisaient avec les regards bienveillants.

Le chef Gontier qui écoutait d’une oreille les réponses de la jeune femme aux journalistes (espérant qu’elle ne fasse pas de bourdes) afficha une mine surprise en l’entendant appeler Gadget par son réel prénom : Augustin.

Tout le monde l’appelait tellement par son nom de code que certains en oubliait presque son vrai nom, sa véritable identité, l’homme sous les gadgets.  
Ça rendait certaines personnes quelques peu mal à l’aise, les remettant face à la réalité que ces humains améliorés n’étaient pas juste des toasters, mais de vraies personnes.

Cette soirée huppée n’avait pas que des gens du gratin, et un buffet. Il y avait également un orchestre avec une chanteuse et une piste de danse.  
Les premières notes de la chanson « Titanium » résonnèrent, faisant relever la tête de Lexa.

\- « Oh j’adore cette chanson. Enfin quelque chose de bien dans cette soirée. »

Son petit ami afficha un rictus.

\- « Mademoiselle Lexa Bérante, m’accorderiez vous cette danse ? »

Avec un large sourire et une révérence surjouée, la blondinette accepta.  
Gadget était un cavalier exemplaire, faisant tout pour lui rappeler qu’elle était la reine de cette soirée.

« You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much 

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium »

Une sorte de petite bulle s’était créer autour du couple qui dansait lentement au rythme de la musique, ne se préoccupant plus vraiment de la presse qui les mitrailler de photos ou des commentaires autour d’eux.  
Juste eux… au son d’une chanson qui leur correspondait assez bien.

Loin… ou peut-être non loin de là ? Qui sait ?  
Le jeune couple ignorait qu’ils étaient observer.

L’éternel ennemi de l’inspecteur Gadget avait en ce moment même une caméra braquer sur eux, les regardant à travers l’écran de son ordinateur.

Le Docteur Gang !

Il était toujours là. Dans l’ombre, préparant son retour.  
Bien qu’un bandage autour d’un de ses gants et le fait qu’il était alité indiquer sa convalescence depuis sa dernière altercation avec l’inspecteur Gadget (ou plutôt avec Sophie et Finot mais ça seul nous le savons).

Mad Chat balançait nonchalamment sa tête au rythme de la musique.

\- « Tiens tiens… une nouvelle cyborg dans les services de police. Intéressant n’est-ce pas Mad Chat ? »

Le chat poussa un miaulement d’approbation.

\- « De plus, a moins de me tromper… je crois que cette petite Lexa ne nous est pas inconnu. Et la voilà qui a réussi à aguicher Gadget. Ça peut toujours nous servir. »

Réfléchit-il à haute voix en caressant son fidèle chat.

Du coté de la soirée la musique venait de s’arrêter et au micro quelqu’un passait une annonce comme quoi tout le monde était attendu dans la salle voisine pour la cérémonie de remise de l’insigne à la nouvelle cyborg de Métroville.

Lexa Bérante ouvrait et refermait nerveusement le bout de ses doigts pendant le discours de la maire qui s’étendait dans son monologue (en vue des prochaines élections très certainement) et retrouvait un peu d’assurance dans les larges sourires de Sophie et Finot qui la soutenait depuis le premier rang.

\- « Et c’est pour cela que j’ai l’honneur de remettre son insigne à notre nouvelle cyborg charger de protéger notre très chère ville ! Venez Inspectrice Lexa ! »

Elle avança un peu nerveusement, son petit amis à peine quelques pas derrière elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette soirée la stressait tant mais il lui avait jurer de ne pas rester loin d’elle. De toute façon ils seraient rapidement appeler lui aussi sur l’estrade pour les photos officielles.

Un policier réveilla le chef Gontier qui avait commencer à somnoler sur sa chaise et après un sursaut il reprit ses esprits pour lui aussi monter sur l’estrade et donner de manière officielle la plaque de police à la jeune femme. Le tout sous les applaudissement de la salle et les flash des journalistes.

\- « Prend ta plaque dans ta main gadget. » Lui souffla Augustin. « C’est ça qui attendent. »

En ravalant sa salive elle essaya de se concentrer, go go gadgeto main…

Une de ses main gadget sortit sans dégâts du haut de son crâne, l’ouverture toujours camoufler sous ses cheveux, tenu par un bandeau. La blondinette posa le boîtier qui contenait sa plaque dans sa main gadget et le laissa ouvert sous les flash encore plus nombreux qui commençait à lui donner mal aux yeux.

Quelques questions de journalistes fusaient encore.  
Principalement sur la relation entre les deux cyborgs, Gadget la tenant à présent par la taille, il sortit lui aussi sa plaque par une main de son chapeau à la demande de certains photographes. Il n’était jamais contre le fait de soigner son image.

\- « Etes vous en couple ? »  
\- « Sortez vous réellement ensemble ? »  
\- « Est-ce que vous avez les même implants bioniques ? Cela ne fait-il pas de vous plus des frères et sœurs robots que des amants ? »  
\- « Lexa ! Pouvez vous toujours avoir des enfants ? »  
\- « Pensez vous à un mariage ? »  
\- « Travailler en couple ne sera pas trop difficile ? »  
\- « Est-ce que vous allez officialiser votre couple ? »

Quelque peu blasée, Lexa Bérante pointa du doigt le journaleux qui venait de poser cette dernière question.

\- « Si oui vous cesserez de répéter cette question ? » Demanda t-elle.

La presse se bouscula, très intéresser.

Les deux cyborgs rangèrent leurs insignes et échangèrent un regard complice avant d’échanger un baiser, qu’il firent durer quelques instants, espérant que si les photographes prenaient suffisamment de photos ils leurs ficheraient la paix ensuite.

Sophie applaudissait et riait aux éclats avec Finot. Voilà de quoi moucher les journaleux de la presse à scandale.

Le Professeur Rotoscope regarda de l’autre coté de la salle plusieurs des infirmiers, kinés et aides-soignants qui avaient été invités (après tout c’est eux aussi qui avaient remit Lexa sur pieds) et leur fit signe d’allonger la monnaie.  
Ah qu’ils avaient été bêtes ne ne pas vouloir parier qu’il y aurait plus que de l’amitié entre les deux cyborgs.

La maire quand à elle ne semblait pas totalement ravi qu’on oublie le pourquoi de cette soirée.  
L’opération de la jeune femme devait lui servir d’arguments pour les prochaines élection et jouer au super flic robotique en ville. Pas faire les choux gras des magasines de potins ou lancer un débat sur les sentiments dans la robotique.  
Elle envoya donc le plus discrètement possible un large coup de coude au chef Gontier qui prit donc les devants en se massant les côtes.

\- « Très bien mes chers amis nous allons maintenant vous prouver l’efficacité de notre nouvelle robot Gadget. »  
\- « Cyborg. » Le reprit Lexa.  
\- « Euh… hum… oui Cyborg. » Reprit donc un peu décontenancer Gontier.

Il sortit de sa poche une liasse de billets et demanda à un volontaire dans la salle de venir. Un homme un smoking avec une grosse moustache grimpa sur l’estrade.

\- « Très bien, admettons que ceci soit de l’argent sale... »  
\- « C’est pas possible chef vous voyez bien que les billets sont propres. » Dit Gadget sans comprendre pourquoi il venait de faire rire toute la salle.  
\- « … Bon disons que c’est de l’argent voler ! » S’agaça Gontier en donnant la liasse à l’homme aux grosses moustaches. « Procédez à l’arrestation de vous prie. »

Lexa eut un tremblement, ce n’était absolument pas prévu ça ! Du moins on ne lui avait rien dit ! C’était quoi cette histoire de démonstration.

Sans être discret, Augustin souffla à l’oreille de son chef.

\- « Chef, j’crois qu’elle est pas encore prête à... »  
\- « Vous êtes son coéquipier Gadget non ? Vous êtes mon meilleure agent, j’ose espérer qu’avec vous elle a apprit à... »

En essayant de prendre sur elle, la blondinette leur coupa la parole, fermant les yeux et serrant les poings.

« Go go gadgeto… boomerang à hélice… vous êtes en état d’arrestation, tout ce que vous... »

Mais elle visa les yeux fermer et le boomerang s’en alla dans les barres qui tenaient les grands rideaux qui décoraient la scène les faisant s’écrouler sur tout ceux qui s’y trouvaient.

\- « GADGET ! » S’énerva Gontier.  
\- « Nom d’un gadget ! N’ayez pas peur je contrôle la situation chef ! »  
\- « Go go Gadgeto ciseaux ! » S’énerva Lexa, ne réussissant qu’à sortir ses gadgeto patins, et glisser pour se retrouver le cul par terre sous le rideau.  
\- « SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! » Hurlait la maire !  
\- « Ah bah quelle soirée ! » Dit l’homme à la moustache. »  
\- « Go go gadgeto lampe de poche. » Tenta l’inspecteur en se trompant de doigt. « Mais non pas le gadget à eau ! » Pesta t-il en détrempant le rideau.

Vive comme l’éclair et… ayant l’habitude de sortir son oncle de ce genre de galère… Sophie pianota rapidement sur sa montre ordinateur, n’ayant ce soir pas pu prendre son livre beaucoup trop volumineux et réussit à couper la lumière dans toute la salle.

\- « Finot il faut que tu ailles les aider ! »  
\- « Wouf ! » Après un rapide salut, le chien se faufila.

Le brave chien avait prit l’habitude d’agir tel un ninja dans ce genre de situation. La lumière lui importait assez peu, son odorat était bien suffisant pour repérer les gens, chaque personne avait une odeur particulière.

Il fut rapide, et quand il revint sous le siège de sa maîtresse en tendant la patte comme dans un signe de lever le pouce pour dire que tout était OK, la petite fille ralluma la lumière.

Et ainsi dans la confusion générale ! Les lumières se rallumèrent, presque comme si la salle ne faisait que sortir d’une grosse panne de courant.

Sur la scène, hors du large rideau, l’homme à la moustache était ligoter par le boomerang à hélice et sa corde, complètement tremper, assit au sol juste à coté des deux cyborgs. Lexa debout, ses patins ranger, ne comprenant pas comment elle s’était retrouver dans cette position avec la liasse de billet qu’on lui avait poser dans les mains. L’inspecteur Gadget était lui aussi debout à coté de sa chérie, terminant machinalement la phrase type d’une arrestation.  
Quand à Gontier et au maire… ils étaient tout les deux tremper, le brushing de la maire était définitivement fichu et le chef de la police crachait de l’eau par sa pipe. Eux non plus ne comprenaient absolument rien… si ce n’est que les cyborgs venaient de parfaitement réussir ce qui leur avait été demander.

Toute la salle se leva et applaudit ! Sophie et Finot montèrent sur leurs chaises pour faire de même !

Gadget saluait la foule, appréciant qu’on l’acclame. Puis il tourna son regard vers la blondinette qui au contraire semblait terrifiée et lâcha au sol la liasse de billets. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer, si ce n’est qu’elle avait été ridicule ! En long en large et en travers elle s’était couverte de ridicule !

L’inspecteur cessa de se préoccuper du public pour la prendre dans ses bras où elle se blottit rapidement. Il en profita pour s’adresser à son chef qui avait encore un peu les yeux hagards.

\- « Alors chef ? Voyez ? Certes on peut faire mieux mais... »  
\- « Je le reconnais Gadget… elle a tout apprit de vos méthodes où on ne sais jamais comment vous vous y prenez… vous d’une façon quelconque vous réussissez toujours la mission. »

Il sourit, serrant un peu plus Lexa contre lui, elle tremblait comme une feuille et il ne savait pas si c’était nerveux ou si elle avait prit froid sous ce rideau humide à cause de lui.

Après cet incident la famille Gadget, la jeune femme y comprit, ne tardèrent pas.  
Le temps de se recoiffer, faire quelques nouvelles photos avec la plaque et reprendre un verre de champagne.

Ils retournèrent vite à la Gadgetomobile.

Sur le siège arrière, Sophie essaya de remonter le moral de sa « Tata » Lexa.

\- « Moi je t’ai trouver super Lexa ! »  
\- « Pfff tu parles. » Dit-elle en fixant sa vitre, regardant les lumières de la nuit.  
\- « Non je suis sincère. » Reprit Sophie en toute bonne foi. « C’était vache de leur part de t’imposer ça sans que tu y sois préparer. »  
\- « Ils sont taquins. » Dit Augustin sur un ton plus léger. « C’est une sorte de bizutage. Mais on leur a montrer ! C’était une bonne idée de les enfermer dans ce rideau. »

La nouvelle cyborg afficha un vague sourire. Ce n’était absolument pas ce qu’elle avait eut l’intention de faire.

\- « Merci de toujours me soutenir. »  
\- « C’est normal. » Sourit la petite fille prodige.  
\- « Waf ! » Aboya Finot.  
\- « Personne ici ne te laissera tomber. » Termina Gadget en posant sa main sur la cuisse de sa chérie.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison des Gadget, Sophie en mettant son pyjama et en se brossant les dents ne tarissait pas d’éloges sur le courage qu’avait eut Lexa et son oncle ce soir, bien qu’elle finissait ses phrase en bloubloutant avec son dentifrice dans la bouche.  
Bien qu’il avait une fois de plus tout fait, Finot était assez d’accord qu’au moins la nouvelle cyborg avait essayer quelque chose malgré sa prise au dépourvu. Mais bon il était fixer… il aurait à présent deux inspecteurs au lieu d’un à surveiller.

\- « Bonne nuit oncle Gadget. »

Marmonna la petite fille sous ses couvertures tandis que son oncle embrasser son front en la bordant.

\- « Bonne nuit Sophie, dort bien.. »

Puis il repartit en éteignant la lumière et en refermant la porte, jetant un dernier regard sur Finot, songeant qu’il faudrait bientôt lui donner un bain. Il avait étrangement une odeur humide de chien mouillé ce soir.

Et puis Augustin s’en alla vers sa chambre où sa petite amie l’attendait. Elle s’était débarrasser de ses chaussures en montant l’escalier et après un rapide bonne nuit à Sophie était partit se terrer dans la chambre de son chéri.  
Elle continuait de se maudire d’avoir été si ridicule ce soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui pour cette soirée je m'inspire un peu des deux films, du premier et de la présentation de Gadget, puis un peu du deuxième et de la démonstration de ce que peut faire G2


End file.
